A Woman Scorned
by Demigod
Summary: COMPLETE Beastboy betrays Raven by dating Terra. Raven can't control her sadness and anger at him, and Terra and Beastboy are in danger as Raven comes undone. Can the Titans deal with their hurting teammate? Couples: BBRaven, BBTerra. COMPLETE
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any associated intellectual property.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A Woman Scorned  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." - The Mourning Bride, William Congreve.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: This fic requires a bit of explaining. At the beginning of this story, Raven and Beastboy have been romantically involved for some time, though it's a secret, and no one is supposed to know. Terra has also been living at the tower since "Titan Rising", but she's not a traitor, she's honestly with the Titans. Terra and Beastboy are openly good friends, but secretly he's begun to like her more than Raven, as a girlfriend. This is where the story starts. Secondly, this fic has nothing to do with the short fic I released a time ago with the same title. That fic was too confusing, and it wasn't interesting. It has been deleted. Thirdly, if you haven't seen Betrayal, you should be aware that this chapter contains a lot of dialogue copied verbatim from it, but it also deviates seriously from their date in the show.  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Seriously Terra, great job tonight. We're glad to have you on the team." Robin looked at Terra, as she bit into the last slice of pizza.  
  
"And we are most mirthful to claim you as our friend!" Starfire's bright smile warmed Terra's heart.  
  
"Yeah, what they said." Raven stared icily through Terra, which negated any good feeling that Starfire had caused. There was something strange in the way she was looking at Terra, but Terra couldn't place it.  
  
Beastboy nodded from his seat next to Raven.  
  
Terra smiled, swallowing the bite of pizza. "Thanks guys, for everything. But really, I'm just doing my job, y'know? No big deal."  
  
"Well it's a big deal to us. Good friends don't come along every day, y'know?" Beastboy scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly.  
  
Raven stood up suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. "I need to meditate." She walked quickly out of the room, leaving everyone stunned.  
  
Finally Cyborg spoke up. "Well, creepy girl aside, I'm going to hit the hay." He typed the security code into the computer, and the lights in the Tower shut down. Cyborg made a big show of yawning, then walked down the hallway towards his room.  
  
Robin stood up, pounding his fist into his hand. "We should all get some sleep. Crime never rests, and we need to be ready."  
  
Terra and Beastboy watched as the alien and the boy wonder walked out the door of the common room, leaving them alone. Beastboy turned to Terra, smiling. "I'm not tired, are you?"  
  
"Uh, not really. Wanna watch a movie or something?" Terra tried to keep her cool. It was hard, she'd always felt for Beastboy, ever since she had met the team after defeating that scorpion in the canyon. She was always so nervous near him, and she had noticed that recently, he seemed to be hanging around her more. She was hoping that she was right, that he had started to like her back.  
  
"Sure. What have we got?" Beastboy started sifting through the movie cases in the Titan's DVD Tower. He picked up a few comedies that he could watch again, looking towards Terra as she stood on the other side of the room, looking away.  
  
"I kinda meant... go see a movie. You know... Like a date?" Terra closed her eyes, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
Beastboy was stunned. He hadn't expected that. He thought about it in his mind. He liked her, he really did. Her blond hair, her beautiful blue eyes, and her slender figure, they all stood out to him as he looked at her. Then an image of Raven's face flashed into his head. He shook his head quickly, shaking the image out. He had to give Terra a chance.  
  
"Oh... Heheh. Sure. What do you want to go see? Wicked Scary two is out, that should be good." Beastboy tried to act casual as he walked over to Terra. He smiled as Terra grinned.  
  
Terra's voice was high as she spoke. "Really? You want to go with me? C'mon, we'll go now and decide when we get there."  
  
Beastboy held out his hand, and Terra placed hers in it. He smiled again at her, and held her hand as they walked towards the elevator.  
  
......................................................................  
  
The flew easily into town, Beastboy shaped as an eagle, and Terra standing on a small stone she had lifted. Of course people stared when they landed, but that was common, and both of them were used to it by now. It came with the territory, being a superhero. They looked up at the marquis above the movie theatre entrance.  
  
"The Last of the Kryptonians? Is that a Superman flick?" Beastboy hadn't been keeping up with the new releases, and didn't recognize all the movies.  
  
"How about 'The Rose and the Unicorn'? It's supposed to be really romantic." Terra blinked her big blue eyes at Beastboy, as she held on to his left arm. He smiled. He couldn't resist a cute girl.  
  
"Uh... not my style, but for you, anything. C'mon, let's get tickets."  
  
A few minutes later, they sat down in their seats, Beastboy having bought tickets, drinks, and a large bucket of artificially buttered popcorn. Terra smield happily, eating the salty popcorn and just being thrilled that Beastboy was taking her out like this. Beastboy smiled back, happy that she shared his feelings, though a nagging guilt was tugging at his mind.  
  
The movie started, and Beastboy tried to stay interested in the sloppy and clichéd romance plot. All he could remember by halfway through the movie was that some dutchess had lost her noble status, but was still in love with her former fiancé, the Count DeGuile. He looked at Terra, who was leaning her head on his shoulder, and holding on to his arm lovingly. She seemed to be enjoying the movie, she was smiling happily and seemed to have no concerns about being seen at all.  
  
The movie was reaching it's climax, as the dutchess DeBelle leaned in, moving her face closer and closer to Count DeGuile, and Beastboy looked down at Terra, she was staring at him, smiling. He moved closer to her, their faces only inches apart. She closed her eyes, and both of them felt warm inside as their lips pressed together. Neither had the slightest reservation now, putting all of their hidden feelings into the kisses that kept them pressed together.  
  
Terra was amazed, it had all happened so fast, less than two hours ago, she had been in Titans Tower, still unsure of whether she truly wanted to stay or not, and now she was in Beastboy's arms, kissing him lovingly as the movie played, no longer noticed by either of them. Suddenly, a loud popping sound stopped their kissing, and they both looked around, their heroic instincts making them look for clues as to who might be attacking.  
  
The film had stopped, there was some kind of technical difficulty up in the camera room. Most of the people in the theatre looked angry, but Terra didn't mind the movie. She smiled up at Beastboy. "Wanna go get food? I know a great place just outside of town."  
  
Beastboy looked back, grinning. "Sure." They left the theatre, still happy, despite the weird setback.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Ben's Burger Joint was a little bit out of Beastboy's experience. The place reeked of cooked meat, truckers, and motor oil. The inside was dark, lit only with sparsely placed overhead lamps, and full of booze, pool tables, and old men that looked like they'd as soon rip your head as to look at you. Terra was already sitting at the bar, casually laying back and waiting for Beastboy to accompany her. Beastboy threw a nervous glance around, before walking on over and joining her.  
  
He picked up the menu. There didn't seem to be anything that didnt' come from at least three different animals. He shuddered. The aged serving woman looked at him over the top of her glasses. He looked up nervously. "Um... I don't suppose you guys have a... veggieburger?"  
  
Seeing the waitress stare coldly at Beastboy, Terra decided to speak up. "We'll just get to usual, Pam."  
  
Beastboy grinned. "So, I'm guessing you've been here before."  
  
Terra smiled back. "I was quite the traveller before I became a Titan, remember?"  
  
"Okay, what's the coolest place you've ever been?" Beastboy cocked an eyebrow at the blonde girl.  
  
"Hmm... probably Titans' Tower. It's a great place, and it's really the first place I can call a home."  
  
Pam wordlessly and unceremonially dropped the two plates of pie in front of them, handing spoons to each. She then walked off, to deal with other customers. Beastboy looked at the waitress. "She always this grumpy?"  
  
Terra laughed. "No, she's just protective of me. Probably doesn't like seeing me with a boy." She nodded towards Beastboy's pie. "Dig in!"  
  
Beastboy took a tentative bite of the apple pie, jumped, then gave Terra a serious look. "This... is the greatest pie... in the history of pie."  
  
Terra smiled widely, glad he liked it. "There's a place about 200 miles out of Gotham that makes a mean cherry, but for apple, this is the best there is." She took a bite of her pie as well, smiling as she watched Beastboy chow down.  
  
Beastboy grinned at her, and she smiled, then looked down at her food as she ate it happily. Terra ate her pie, content that she was sitting next to someone that she liked so much. She'd never felt happy like this before. Suddenly she heard Beastboy give a high-pitched yelp. She looked up to see him looking at the room behind him.  
  
"You ok, Beastboy? What's wrong?" Beastboy shook his head quickly, trying to clear it of the vision he'd just seen. He could have sworn that he saw Raven glaring at him from the back of the diner, black flames of anger sweeping off of her body. But she wasn't there when he looked back, and he knew Raven wasn't that fast. He forced a smile at Terra.  
  
"Just thought I saw someone. Uh... Slade. Yeah, but I was imagining things." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
Terra looked at him with a quizzatical expression, but nonetheless smiled. "Ok, well that's wierd, but no problem. You want to do something else, or head back? I'm kind of full."  
  
Beastboy grinned. "We should probably head back. It's late and we need to be awake tomorrow in case something happens." Beastboy took Terra's hand, as he laid down the small cost of the pies on the counter, along with a tip for Pam. They stepped out of the door, and flew off into the air.  
  
......................................................................  
  
They landed in front of Titan's Tower, knowing that the only way past Cyborg's security was to take the front door, and to know the code. The skies above them rumbled, a storm was on it's way. As they walked towards the door to the tower, Terra suddenly halted. Beastboy turned towards her, wondering why she had stopped.  
  
She looked at him with moist eyes. "Beastboy, thank you for going out with me. I've liked you for a long time."  
  
Beastboy grinned. "I know, I've liked you for a while too." He walked over and took her in his arms, holding her close to him as he looked into her eyes. "What's wrong Terra?"  
  
She smiled, her eyes glimmered with happiness. "Nothing, everything is perfect." She kissed him softly, then buried her head in his chest, as he held her close. He looked up at the stars, happy that he'd decided to date her.  
  
Movement on the rooftop caught his eye. He looked closer, his animal vision kicking in, to see a dark cape blowing in the wind. His eyes widened as he saw Raven staring down at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
Lightning flashed, casting bright white light over the skies, and silohuetting her against it. Her violet eyes flashed with anger, and she was gone.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: The first chapter of my first darkish Teen Titans fanfiction. You can always read my fluffy fun one, titled "The Life of the Titans" if you wish, but this one is much different. Anyway, I'll update it soon enough, and until then, review happily. If you liked the story, tell me why. If you didn't like it at all, also tell me why. Anyway, See you again soon. 


	2. Indecision

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any associated intellectual property.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A Woman Scorned  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." - The Mourning Bride, William Congreve.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Beastboy walked down the dark hallway, hving just led Terra back to her room, giving her one more kiss before he left for his own room. He was nervous, he knew that Raven was not the most stable woman on the planet, despite all her training and meditation. They had been dating for months, secretly. No one knew about it, though Beastboy had gleamed from conversation that Robin suspected something.  
  
The way she had looked on the roof... Beastboy shuddered. It had reminded him of a battle with Dr. Light, nearly a year ago now. Raven had lost control then, the only time he had ever seen her do it. He had found his way into her mind then, by means of a magical mirror in her room. That's what had started their long romance, Raven had finally found someone she could confide in, someone that knew her secret.  
  
Beastboy smirked. Cyborg knew her secret too, he'd been in her mind, but she had chosen Beastboy. Over the months, she had told him many secrets about her life, her origin, her training in Azerath, her desperate, constant battle to contain the anger and hatred of Trigon. He winced. Trigon was truly who he was afraid of, not Raven.  
  
He stopped, staring at her door. Her name was printed boldly across the door, in heavy black letters. He wondered if he should knock, or if it was better to simply let her cool off, wait until tomorrow. He thought back to his first kiss, the feeling he'd gotten from Raven finally lowering her emotional walls and just giving in. He loved Raven, honestly and truly, but she was so cold to him, even now.  
  
He stood silently in front of her door, thoughts running through his mind. Raven had trusted him, and only him. She had never opened up to anyone besides him, and he had never betrayed that trust, until tonight. Beastboy knew why he'd allowed himself to date Terra. Terra was a warm, loving girl. She was beautiful, caring, nice, open, and everything that he could want in a girlfriend. Raven, on the other hand...  
  
Raven was stunning as well. She had an amazing figure, her eyes were an amazing violet, as was her hair. However, she was a nutcase. Beastboy scolded himself for thinking it in such simplistic terms, but it was true. She had issues. Anyone would, being half demonic, and having to bottle all their emotions inside all the time. Beastboy frowned. She would either be furious, or heartbroken. He didn't think he could stand it either way. He was still deciding what to do, when the voice entered his mind.  
  
(Stop hesitating. Come in, and close the door behind you.)  
  
He shuddered involuntarily. He hated when she intruded on his mind, and she knew it. He reached out and opened the door, stepping carefully into the pitch-black room, closing the door behind him. It was dark beyond possibility. "Rae... Raven? Are you in here?"  
  
He jumped as two white slits opened in the darkness, glowing in front of him. He guessed that she must be sitting on her bed. He realized that she was waiting for him to talk. The fact that her eyes were glowing like that worried him. He stammered. "I... I just... Uh... She asked to go... and uh..."  
  
Beastboy felt the room grow colder, a signal that Raven's powers were being activated. He felt her black energy grow up from the floor, covering his legs up to his thighs, trapping him to the spot.  
  
"Why did you do it, Beastboy?" He couldn't see her face, but her voice was thick with anger.  
  
Beastboy tried to compose himself before continuing. There was no easy way out of this. "I... I needed to know what it was like. To date a girl... a girl who can show what she feels. Who isn't so cold and distant." Beastboy didn't try to joke, he knew that it wouldn't lighten the mood.  
  
There was a silence in the room for a few moments. When she spoke again, her voice had a tinge of sadness, and less anger. "You know why I act that way, Beastboy. It's not something I can help."  
  
"But I can't stay with someone who can't even enjoy being around me! Terra really enjoyed being with me, when we kissed-"  
  
Beastboy suddenly couldn't breathe. He couldn't see in the dark, but he knew that he was completely wrapped in telekinetic powers. He could barely hear Raven, talking to herself.  
  
"No... No... need to control..."  
  
Suddenly, the pressure left Beastboy's chest, and he fell to the floor, gasping for air. Suddenly he was flung backwards, as the door to Raven's room opened, and smashed hard against the opposite wall. The door glowed black, closing in front of him. He coughed, trying to catch his breath after the ordeal.  
  
Shakily, Beastboy stood. He pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear anything inside. No sound emenated from the room. He furrowed his brow in frustration, then changed into a housecat. Suddenly, the tower was alive with sounds, as his new ears tuned to the subtlest vibrations in the air. He heard Robin downstairs, snoring loudly. Starfire, it seemed, was still awake, he heard the characteristic loops and swirls of the Tamaranian, writing in her journal. He also heard the power conduit's constant buzzing as Cyborg was recharging. Terra was already asleep as well, he could hear her calm breath. What caught his attention, however, was the quiet weeping coming from the room right in front of him.  
  
She was crying. Raven was crying. He'd never seen her cry. Even when he'd accidentally broken her favorite statue. Her reaction was always anger. She always threw things, or shouted. When she was truly angry, her voice just got calm and icy. But never... never crying.  
  
Beastboy couldn't stand to hear it any more. He changed back into a human, then started walking slowly towards his room. He knew it was useless to try to calm Raven right now, she was angry at him, and sad for herself. He only hoped that he could talk to her tomorrow, and that there would even BE a tomorrow for them.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Terra woke up early the next morning, smiling from a wonderful dream she had been having about her green prince. She swung around, getting off the bed and stretching wide. This was going to be a great day. Beastboy liked her! He liked HER! The girl that everyone hated, the girl who couldn't control herself, the girl who was always running... She finally belonged somewhere! She belonged with Beastboy.  
  
She stopped thinking about him a moment, as she got her towel from her closet and walked towards the bathroom connected to her room. She took off her night clothes, and stepped into the shower. As she bathed, she couldn't help thinking forward to the things she and Beastboy would do together. Her mind ran through all the places she'd been, all the sights she'd seen, all the things she would show Beastboy.  
  
She finished washing and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off and putting on her clothes, and stepped out of her room still brushing her wet hair. She turned, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen and common room. She could hear Starfire giggling and talking loudly about some Tamaranian holiday that she had been preparing for. It was still a few days off, but Terra smiled at the alien's excitement.  
  
Terra's smile faded as the door to the common room opened, revealing a hooded figure, carrying a cup of tea. The hooded figure stopped after stepping through the door, staring coldly at Terra. The door's automatic timer closed it, leaving Terra facing Raven, alone in the hallway.  
  
Terra would normally just walk on by, ignoring Raven as normal. Although she had gained a limited trust from the girl during the near-destruction of the tower, Raven had always been cold to her. But for some reason, Raven's glare chiled her to the bone this morning. She felt what could only be described as terror, looking into the cold, violet eyes.  
  
Raven stepped forward, and Terra held her arms up as if guarding from a blow. Raven continued forward, passing her quickly, and moving silently down the hallway. Terra turned and looked after the girl, watching as she walked towards the corner. She stopped at the intersection between corridors, and threw a look back at Terra. Terra thought she saw something besides anger in her eyes. Betrayal?  
  
Then Raven was gone. Terra shook her head to clear it, then started mechanically brushing her hair, as her mind went over everything she had said or done to Raven yesterday. There had been the battle with Slade's robots, and she'd helped fight them, even working cooperatively with Raven. Terra couldn't think of any reason why she seemed so angry suddenly. Terra shrugged. She'd never understand Raven. Terra forced a smile, and stepped through the door to the common room. She was sad not to see Beastboy, but happy that her friends seemed to be enjoying the morning.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Beastboy had awoken nearly an hour before Terra, but had stayed in his room, staring at the cieling, with his hand behind his head. He was thinking about the two girls. He loved Raven, her beauty, the mystery that still lurked in her eyes, her confidence in him, her grace and her power. However, there was something with Terra as well. She was attractive, much nicer, so passionate when she was kissing him, he'd actually felt her happiness expressed in her kisses, something he'd never felt with Raven. But Raven was still the first. Beastboy's mind ran in circles, unable to make a decision to stop dating Terra, or to stop dating Raven.  
  
Glancing at the clock, he groaned, sitting up in bed and hopping lightly to the floor. He did his early morning calisthenics, getting ready for another day. After showering, he stood in his bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection stared back, with the same expression of indecision as he had. He hadn't been this miserable in a long time.  
  
Sighing heavily, he put on a smile and headed out of his room. The hallway stretched off in both directions. He looked down the corridor that led past Raven and Terra's room, and eventually towards the common area, with all his friends and both his lovers probably awake and eating. He tried to maintain his smile, and walked forward confidently, turning the corner and then losing it all. He stared at Raven, who was walking towards her room. She stopped when she saw him as well.  
  
The next few seconds lasted an eternity. This was the first time he'd seen her eyes, her beautiful violet eyes, since she'd glared at him above the tower. This time, she wasn't angry. She was just... Raven. But she wasn't even HIS Raven anymore. The normal glint of recognition, the hint that she viewed him as more than a friend, the glimmer that normally inhabited her looks towards him was gone. What he saw was the same cold, dead stare that he hadn't seen since he'd entered her mind.  
  
Raven suddenly walked forward, her eyes not leaving his, until she stood in front of her door. She lifted her delicate hands, pressing the switch to open her door, then disappeared inside, her cloak billowing gently behind her. Her door closed, a buzzer from the other side indicating it's lock being activated.  
  
Beastboy walked forward, her dead look still haunting him. He pressed his hand to the sliding door, running his fingers over the bold letters. He sighed, and moved his hand to knock.  
  
(Don't.) He heard the word as clearly as if she'd spoken it into his ear. (There's nothing to say.)  
  
Beastboy froze for a moment, then turned, walking towards the common room, his fake smile getting less and less convincing as he went.  
  
......................................................................  
  
The Titans stared at the blonde haired girl as she related the events that had transpired last night. She had wanted to wait for Beastboy, but she couldn't help herself, she had to share the news about their date with the rest of the Titans.  
  
"So then we came inside. It was starting to rain anyway, and he was acting weird all the sudden. He led me to my room, and kissed me goodnight. Oh, it's so... great!" Terra grinned happily, and Starfire giggled.  
  
"My friends have loved each other! This is glorious news! I shall cook a breakfast worthy of this announcement." She floated over towards the kitchen, looking into random cabinets. "Tell me, do we have any anchovies? Mustard? Vinegar?"  
  
Cyborg turned green, but helped Starfire find the ingredients for whatever it was she was cooking. Terra smiled, watching Starfire fly around and be her bubbly self always made her happier. She noticed that Robin had a concerned look on his face. "Something wrong, Robin?"  
  
Robin looked at her skeptically. "Beastboy just agreed to go out like that? No hesitation or anything?"  
  
Terra didn't know why Robin was being so suspicious of her, but she thought about it. "Well, at first he thought I meant to watch a movie here. Then when I corrected him, he thought about it for a few seconds and agreed."  
  
Robin didn't say anything, just held his chin in his hand, obviously thinking something over. Terra didn't have much time to puzzle about his behavior, however, as Beastboy stepped through the doors into the room.  
  
Beastboy jumped as he was rushed by a flying alien and a wildly smiling blonde. "Ahh! Dudes, calm down!" Beastboy was knocked over as Terra tackled him, her lips finding his in a quick hello kiss. He saw Starfire hovering near them, smiling and blushing slightly.  
  
"Friend! Terra has told us of your date, it sounds remarkable! Tell me, are you considering marriage?"  
  
"Waaugh!" Beastboy's eyes widened at the word. "uh... it's a little early for that, Star."  
  
Terra smiled, helping Beastboy to his feet. "Yeah, we'd have to be together a lot longer than a day to get married. I'm not that kind of girl, Starfire."  
  
Starfire blinked, then grinned anyway, happy that her friends were dating. She floated back to the cabinets, digging around and looking for sugar.  
  
Beastboy grinned, walking into the common room with Terra's arms around his neck. He couldn't help but feel better, with a girl holding on to him so happily. He could feel her happiness through the air, and it made him feel like she was the only other person in the world.  
  
Breakfast went quickly and well. Beastboy and Terra could hardly keep their hands and lips to themselves, all thoughts of Raven having been chased away by the good mood prevailing in the room. Starfire's fried anchovie casserole was not exactly a hit, and Beastboy reminded her that he was a vegetarian, much to her dismay and embarassment. Terra was at least polite about it, eating a few forkfuls and smiling at Starfire despite the really strange taste.  
  
Everyone headed off to do their daily activities, Terra apologizing and blowing a kiss to Beastboy as she headed to do her yoga, which had helped in controlling her powers. Beastboy had grinned as she happily bounced out of the room and down the hallway. Only he and Robin were left in the room, Robin was doing the dishes in the sink.  
  
"So Beastboy, what made you decide to go out with Terra?" Robin's stare made Beastboy slightly nervous. Robin was, despite his lack of powers, the most powerful and intelligent person on the team. Beastboy knew that even if he had everyone else fooled, fooling Robin would be tough.  
  
Beastboy shrugged. "She really cute, and she likes me a lot. I'd be an idiot not to date her." He walked over and started drying the dishes that Robin washed, putting them away properly.  
  
Robin's suspicion was obvious in his voice. "Beastboy, you KNOW that Raven is..."  
  
"I'm what?" Raven stepped into the kitchen, her eyes piercing through the boy wonder. He grew a few shades paler. "What am I, Robin?"  
  
Robin didn't respond for a moment, preferring to plan instead of stutter. "You are emotionally fragile. You know what Beastboy and I are talking about."  
  
Raven didn't look at Beastboy, despite his fearful staring at her. She walked quickly towards the countertop. "It is irrelevent. Do not worry about me, Robin. I will get through this."  
  
Robin narrowed his eyes. "We both know you can't just give up on something like this, Raven. You lov-"  
  
"NO!" Raven's eyes glowed red, and the dish Robin was holding shattered, cutting his hand slightly. Raven's cloak moved wildly for a second, then returned to normal as her eyes faded to violet. She stood there, stunned by her own loss of control.  
  
Robin was silent for a few seconds. He pulled a roll of gauze from his belt, and wrapped his hand a few times. He looked at Raven as he bandaged his hand. "Point proven. Raven, you need to talk to someone about this. Sit down with Terra, just..."  
  
"I do not need to talk. Talk is pointless. I just need to meditate, to calm myself." Raven retrieved a single serving teabag from the cabinet abover her head, then pulled a cup from the rack. She turned the faucet, filling the cup with hot water, and began to dip the teabag in and out, watching as the water darkened with tea.  
  
Beastboy tentatively tried to speak. "Raven, I know I've been a-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Beastboy." Raven turned quickly away, taking her half-made tea with her. She was almost out the door when Beastboy called to her.  
  
"I still love you, Raven."  
  
She stood silently in front of the open door to the hallway. A few seconds passed, each seeming like hours. Her voice cracked as she replied.  
  
"I... still love you too... Beastboy." Raven walked through the door, and it closed behind her. Beastboy sighed. Robin scowled as his mind tried to work out a way to repair the damage this would do to the team.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Allright, here's the second chapter. I am purposefully avoiding Raven's perspective, to give her motivations a little less light. She's not as calm about it as she is trying to appear. The next update will come tomorrow, so look forward to it. Review if you liked the story or if you didn't. Anyway, see you tomorrow. 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any associated intellectual property.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A Woman Scorned  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." - The Mourning Bride, William Congreve.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin wiped his brow as he finished his daily training course. He'd worked hard today, trying his best to push the situation with Beastboy and Raven out of his mind. He'd known for some time that they were more involved with eachother than they let on, and had approached Raven about it a month before Terra had arrived. Raven hadn't denied it, and had simply asked that he not discuss it with Beastboy or any of the other Titans. Until today, he'd obeyed her request.  
  
He'd spoken shortly with Beastboy after Raven had left the common room, he'd explained that he had begun dating Terra to find out what it was like to date someone with more emotion. Robin had expressed his disapproval and disappointment in Beastboy, and the green changeling had left the room looking saddened.  
  
Robin turned towards the staircase leading up from the third floor training rooms. He jogged up the staircase, until he reached the top, common room and residences. He stepped through the door, thinking. He turned left, heading out of the common room, and towards Raven's room.  
  
Robin knocked on the door lightly, not wanting to jar Raven any more than was necessary. A response came from inside. "Go away, Beastboy. I don't feel like talking."  
  
Robin leaned towards the door, speaking in a quiet tone. "Raven, it's Robin, and we need to talk about the situation."  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened, and Robin found himself staring into the cold eyes of Raven. She was dressed in her normal longsleeved black leather costume, though she was not wearing her cloak. She stared icily at Robin, though she seemed willing to talk. Robin stepped forward, brushing past her and entering her room despite her obvious intent to keep him out. She glared at him coldly.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk to me. Say something."  
  
Robin tried to keep calm, despite her antagonistic attitude. "Raven, you can't just bottle your anger at Beastboy. It won't stay hidden forever. What he did was bad, but he's our friend, and we need to keep him as one."  
  
Raven looked to the side, avoiding Robin's gaze. "I can't let my anger out Robin. I have no choice but to supress it."  
  
Robin nodded. "I know you can't let it out all at once, but you also can't just pretend that it never happened. You need to talk to him."  
  
Raven sat down on her bed, sighing. "Robin, every time I see him, I am overtaken by rage. When I saw Terra in the hall, I had to suppress the voice in my mind that was screaming to crush her where she stood."  
  
Robin's face didn't change, but inside he was cringing from her calm tone as she described the violent fantasies her mind showed her.  
  
"I saw it. A vision, of her body crumpling under my power's stength. I saw her begging, pleading for me to let her live. I saw Beas-- I saw him crying, his body broken. I saw-"  
  
"Raven, you may have seen it, but it doesn't have to come true. I don't know why you have these visions, and I don't expect you to tell me. The point is, you can control it, and I can help, if you will let me."  
  
Robin held his hand out. Raven's eyes glanced towards his hand. She seemd to be thinking hard about something. She stood suddenly, ignoring Robin's hand, and stepping towards her dresser. She picked up a small, ornate mirror. She looked at the mirror for a moment, then looked towards Robin.  
  
"Robin, I am about to show you something that will change your view of me forever. Beastboy and Cyborg saw it the night that I lost control battling Dr. Light." Raven sighed heavily, seemingly nervous about whatever she was going to show him. Finally she calmed herself, and held out the mirror. Robin looked into it.  
  
"It's a mirror, Raven. I don't see what's so important." As Robin stared, the image on the mirror began to swirl, and he was pulled into the mirror by an invisible force. A moment later, Raven activated the mirror herself.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin landed nimbly on his feet, looking around quickly, trying to discern where he was. He didn't recognize it. He was standing on a roughly circular island of stone, suspended above an endless abyss of space. He scowled. "Raven, where am I? If this is a joke--"  
  
"It's not a joke. We are in my mind." Robin turned switfly towards the voice, seeing the blue-cloaked girl approaching him.  
  
"The mirror is a meditation tool. Beastboy was holding it when..." Raven paused for a moment. "HE activated it." The emphasis on the word 'he' was obvious, and equally obvious was that she didn't mean Beastboy.  
  
Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Who is 'HE'?"  
  
Raven sighed, then walked forward, a stone path appearing in front of her as she walked. "I will show you, but first there is someone you need to meet."  
  
Robin followed Raven as she led him down the eerie, physically impossible walkway. A natural stone arch appeared suddenly in front of them. Raven walked through, and Robin followed.  
  
Suddenly, Robin found himself in a large, immaculate library. Books were everywhere, with titles so precise as to render themselves meaningless. 'Arithmetic, Simple.'. 'History of Azerath, Year 001'. 'Teen Titans, Strengths'. 'Teen Titans, Weaknesses'. Robin reached for the last title, but suddenly he saw Raven's hand holding his arm. He looked up, then his eyes widened. She was suddenly wearing a bright yellow robe, and thick-rimmed glasses.  
  
Raven's voice sounded strange as she spoke. "Robin, it takes years to sort these books if they are misplaced. Do not misplace them."  
  
Robin pulled his hand away from the book, looking at Raven strangely. "How did you change robes so quickly? Why are we in the library?" Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"That's not exactly me. It's knowledge, a side of me. She is my inquisitive nature, my questioning mind. The side of me that is most like you." Raven walked towards Robin, holding a book in her hands. She held it out to him.  
  
"Teen Titans: Robin" He read the title aloud. He cast a look at her, over the top of the book. "This book contains everything you know about me?"  
  
Raven nodded, sitting at a table. Robin sat across from her, and opened the book to a random page. He tried to ignore the yellow cloaked figure brazenly reading over his shoulder.  
  
Robin knows. He knows about Beastboy. (Cross-check with 'Teen Titans: Beastboy Volume Three', Pg. 230) He came to me today in the late morning, interrupting my meditation, as he often does. (See 'Common Irritations', Pgs. 1-32) He said that he'd noticed my looks towards Beastboy, and a softening of my jokes at his expense. (TT: BB V1, Pg. 147) I acknowledged my heretofore secret relationship with Beastboy, asking Robin to keep it a secret from the other Titans. I predict that he will be able to do it. (See Teen Titans: Strengths, Pg. 11)  
  
Robin closed the book, handing it to the yellow figure to go replace on the shelf. He looked at Raven. "How do you read that? It's all so heavily annotated."  
  
Raven sighed. "It's memory, everything links to something else. That's not the point, however. Follow me."  
  
Raven stood, walking through a heavy wooden door set into the wall of the library.  
  
They stepped into a brightly colored place, with pink grass and strange fruit trees surrounding them. Robin coughed slightly, the air here had a heavy floral perfume to it, and it stung his nose. He followed Raven as she walked down the cobblestone path. Suddenly, he fell forward as an apple beaned him in the back of the head.  
  
Robin leapt up, ready to face the attacker, but was met instead with a pink-robed Raven, laughing happily and smiling at him. Robin put away his bo staff, and straighted up from his aggressive stance.  
  
"Which emotion is this, Raven?"  
  
Raven's sigh was palpable. "It's... happiness."  
  
The pink robed Raven walked around Robin slowly, looking him over. She grinned. "So I finally get to meet you. You're second to Beastboy for making Raven happy. She likes your calm intelligence, and your drive to win."  
  
Robin grinned back at the pink girl. "Is that so? Raven, what do you have to say about that?"  
  
The true Raven blushed slightly, looking to the side. "She's telling the truth, but you inspire very different feelings than Beastboy, trust me."  
  
Robin nodded. The pink Raven didn't seem daunted. "That's not really my department. But anyway, Raven?"  
  
Raven looked towards the emotion almost dismissively.  
  
"He's gotten out again. He's weak at the moment, but still. I can't do my job until he's gone, and you know that."  
  
Robin looked at the two Ravens, his logical mind was being overwhelmed by the unerring strangeness in the place. Still, he resolved to find out as much as he could. He turned to the pink Raven.  
  
"Happiness, was it? Tell me, who is it that keeps you from doing your job?"  
  
The pink Raven grinned at him. "She doesn't want you to know yet. It would make her less happy, and I can't do that. She'll tell you soon enough. For now, however..." The pink Raven disappeared into the ground.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Meanwhile, Beastboy had finished his agility training, dodging through all the flying projectiles and moving walls of the exterior training course. He heard clapping from the control panel.  
  
"Go Beastboy! That was great!" Terra grinned, waving and shouting to Beastboy. He waved back, then changed into a bird and flew up to her. He changed back and hugged her.  
  
"So what's my time?" Beastboy looked down at the clock, 1:45. "Dude! I beat Cyborg!"  
  
Beastboy started dancing around. "Look at me! Who beat Cyborg? I did, I'm the fastest, better than anyone!"  
  
Terra grinned before speaking up. "Uh.. Beastboy? My best time is still 1:39, remember?"  
  
Beastboy frowned. "That SO doesn't count! You just flew over the entire course on a rock! You're such a-" Beastboy changed into a chicken, clucking and walking around on the control panel.  
  
Terra picked up the chicken by the wings, holding it in the air. She stuck out her tongue. "You're the chicken, can't beat a girl's time! Ha ha h-mmph!" Beastboy changed back into a human, putting his hands around her head and kissing her before she could finish taunting him.  
  
When he pulled his lips away, she was blushing. "No fair kissing me when I'm teasing you, Beastboy!"  
  
Terra smiled, then remembered that she'd wanted to ask Beastboy something. "Hey, Besastboy. What's up with Raven? I saw her in the hallway today, and she looked like she was about to kill me."  
  
Beastboy's smile faded, and he stared down at the console. "Why are you asking me? Why not Robin or one of the others?"  
  
Terra stepped closer to Beastboy. He looked so sad, she was worried about him. "Well, you know her better than they do. You're the only person I've ever seen go into her room. She seems to trust you a bit more than the others. But anyway, do you have any idea what she's so mad at me for?"  
  
Beastboy stared downward for a second, then shrugged. "No idea. She's just weird like that. You probably just said the wrong word to her or something. She'll get over it." Beastboy smiled, but it didn't look very real.  
  
"C'mon, let's go get some ice cream in town or something. I don't want to get too thin from all this training."  
  
Terra grinned, happy that Beastboy seemed to be ok, and that Raven would at least get over it eventually. She took his hand and moved the ground underneath them, taking a chunk large enough to fly them across the bay to town.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin landed hard on his back, then vaulted himself to his feet, facing the red-cloaked Raven that had suddenly attacked him. The true Raven had disappeared after stepping through another archway, and he had appeared here, in a dark area of Raven's mind, the same stone floor, but no stars to light the way. The strange red-cloaked girl seemed to be fighting him with her eyes closed, as there was nothing but blackness under the hood.  
  
The Raven dodged quickly forward as he threw two explosive discs at her, and then brought her hand hard against his right temple, in a chopping motion. Robin reeled backwards, fighting unconsciousness from the blow to his pressure point. This emotion knew combat well, to say the least. Robin stepped forward, feinting a kick. The girl took the bait, blocking low, and missing the signs of his weight shifting.  
  
His punch knocked the girl back hard, and she fell to the ground a few feet back. In no time he jumped, landing on top of her with his hand at her throat. He squeezed just enough to cause slight dizziness.  
  
"Give up! I don't want to hurt you! Just give up!" Robin stared at the struggling girl, who was pinned too well to throw him. Suddenly it's eyes opened, revealing four glowing red slits. An unearthly laughter echoed in the void as the girl disappeared. Suddenly, Robin heard Raven's voice behind him.  
  
"THAT is who 'he' is. Although he's too weak right now to take his true form." Robin turned to see Raven, with a strangely vulnerable look on her face.  
  
"True form? What do you mean?"  
  
Raven paused for a moment. She then closed her eyes, and a small section of the air began to show a hologram-like movie. Robin watched as Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg battled a large red fiend. He watched as they fought, fruitlessly throwing the fiend down again and again. The battle eventually culminated in a large, white cloaked Raven reducing the fiend to the red Raven, then absorbing it. The hologram faded as Raven opened her eyes.  
  
"That was a memory of what Beastboy and Cyborg helped me defeat. That is what takes control of my powers when I lose control. That... is my father."  
  
Robin kept a straight face, though his mind reeled with the new information. That explained her violent mind, and her constant struggle to keep control. It also explained her hesitation to discuss her past with her teammates. She was a product of daemonic heritage.  
  
Robin walked towards Raven, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Raven, this is all new knowledge to me, but it doesn't change my view of you. You are a friend, and I... we all will help you deal with this, however we can."  
  
Raven stared at him for a moment, thinking deeply. Robin felt her relax slightly. "I just... wanted to show you why I couldn't talk to Beastboy, or to Terra. They are both friends, but if I am alone with them... I might kill them."  
  
Robin moved beside Raven, putting his right arm across her shoulders, and leading her towards the ornate door on the other side of the island. "That is the doorway out of your mind, right?"  
  
Raven nodded slowly.  
  
"Then let's leave. You can talk to me about your feelings towards Beastboy. I'm faster than you are. If your powers get out of control..." Robin grinned at Raven. "I'll knock you unconscious, and we can start again."  
  
The image of Raven's mind melted as they stepped through the door, and found themselves back in Raven's room. Raven looked towards Robin's arm, still around her shoulder. She brushed it off, and he just grinned. Robin pulled up a chair, and sat on it, facing her and her bed. She sat on her bed, blankly staring at the floor for a few moments.  
  
Robin gave her time, assuming that she was compiling her thoughts. Suddenly, a glisten caught his eye. He looked up, and saw another teardrop fall from her face to her legs, splashing silently on her pale thigh. He stood up, then walked over to her, putting his arms around her and pulling her to him as she cried.  
  
He'd never seen her act this way. She was crying. He held her, trying to console the weeping woman. He winced, thinking of what Starfire would inevitably think if she saw them right now, but then noticed that Raven wasn't hugging him back, she was simply crying as he held her. She was just letting her emotions out, not generating new ones for him.  
  
He held her for nearly an hour as she sobbed miserably into his uniform. Not once during that time did he feel the need to leave her, or to check on the rest of the tower. All he knew was that his friend needed help, and that he was doing all he could do to help her, despite the connotations that others would put on it.  
  
Finally, she lifted her head, and looked at his face. He looked down at her, and his eyes widened. Her eyes were reddened from crying, and her face glistened with tears. He felt terrible for her, but also happy in knowing that she had someone to come to when she needed it.  
  
Raven looked away from his face, pulling away from him slightly as she did so.  
  
"Thank you, Robin. I didn't know who to turn to."  
  
Robin nodded. "It's ok, Raven. I told you that I would help however I could."  
  
Raven picked up her cloak, and put it on. She pulled up her hood, hiding her face from him. "Don't start thinking that this means that I..."  
  
He stopped her. "I know. I don't think of you that way either. We're friends, Raven. We are all your friends, even Beastboy, even Terra. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
Raven looked at him, her eyes as deadpan as ever. There was no evidence left on her of her recent outpouring of emotion. She closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
Robin waited silently. Raven opened her eyes once more. "Starfire is looking for you. I'd suggest you take a shower first, however. Starfire's sense of smell is uncanny, and I wouldn't want her to get the wrong impression."  
  
Robin grinned. "Thanks Raven, and remember, if you need me-"  
  
"I'll remember Robin. I'll..." Raven paused a minute. "I'll try to talk to Beastboy."  
  
Robin nodded, opening the door. "I'll keep an eye on you. Bye Raven." He stepped through her door and walked down the hallway.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Don't worry, it's not Raven/Robin time. She and Robin don't feel romantically close, she just respects his ability to keep secrets and his loyalty to friendship enough to open up to him. Robin isn't officially dating Starfire either, but he's aware that she gets jealous of him. (Watch 'Date with Destiny' if you doubt that.) Anyway, There's the latest chapter. This will be updated again soon, perhaps even later tonight if I get bored or something. Anyway, review please, and see you soon. 


	4. Half Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any associated intellectual property.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
SoraOathkeeper: The lack of interaction was due to the secrecy of their relationship. I can see you're also glad it's not Rob/Rae. Yeah, that's an interesting couple, but it doesn't occur in this fic. Part of Raven's mystique is her inscrutability. She's strange, and her through processes are largely hidden. It's good.  
  
Jakked-Up: Terra isn't on death row. At least, not yet. This is another fic that I didnt' plan out all the way, so I'm not sure what is upcoming. Character death really isn't my thing though. Glad you like the story anyhow.  
  
The Big Fisch: BB/Raven is a common pairing. It's hard to see sometimes, and then sometimes it fits perfectly. It's a weird one.  
  
Snowy: This isn't anywhere near as fluffy as my other Teen Titans fic, but I hope you enjoy it when you get around to reading it.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A Woman Scorned  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." - The Mourning Bride, William Congreve.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Beastboy smiled, then leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips once more. "Nighty-night, Terra. See you in the morning!" The blonde girl grinned from ear to ear,and blew a kiss to the green teenager as she pressed the button to close her door. He grinned, before turning towards his room, and freezing on the spot.  
  
Raven was standing less than ten feet away, looking at him steadily. Beastboy's blood froze. He stared at her a few moments, neither of them saying a word. Raven's calm voice cut through the silence. "I need to talk to you, Beastboy."  
  
Beastboy tried to calm himself a little. "Uh... My room or yours?"  
  
Raven closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "My room. You know I don't like your room."  
  
Beastboy followed behind her, not very close, and with a dejected look. He felt like he was about to be executed. She didn't look angry, even though she'd just seen him kiss Terra, but she didn't exactly look happy either. Beastboy knew her well enough to realize that she was just doing a good job covering up whatever she was feeling, and he couldn't tell what it was.  
  
Raven opened her door and walked in, allowing Beastboy to follow. She turned on the lights, and they dimly illuminated the spooky room. Beastboy stood nervously in the middle of the room, as Raven sat on her bed crosslegged, hood still covering her face.  
  
"Beastboy, I..." Raven started to say something, but paused.  
  
Beastboy felt weird, he hated when people didn't finish sentences. "What? C'mon, you can say it."  
  
Raven glared at him. "I need to talk about you and Terra." A slight glimmer of black power began to shimmer around Raven's figure, unbidden. Beastboy knew not to bring it up, the empath was always aware of it.  
  
"Yeah, we do. I can't make up my mind, Raven. I love you. But..." Beastboy's voice failed. He didn't know what to say next.  
  
"But you are beginning to love her as well." Raven finished his sentence coldly. It was a talent of hers that he'd always liked. She always knew what he wanted to say, even if he didn't.  
  
Beastboy sighed. "Yeah. She's just... she's really loving. She hugs me whenever she sees me, and she smiles when I'm around her. It's... nice to have that sort of relationship."  
  
Raven didn't speak for a few seconds, and the silence in the room grew. Finally she spoke again. "I showed Robin." Raven stared at Beastboy with dead eyes. "My father."  
  
Beastboy's eyes widened. He didn't expect that she would ever show him. She knew how Robin got when she lost control. Robin would be suspicious of her constantly if he knew. Beastboy swallowed hard. "How'd he take it?"  
  
Raven didn't move, or change expression at all. "He understood. I... talked to him for a long time today."  
  
Beastboy didn't like the way she said that. "What do you mean? You didn't..."  
  
Raven didn't answer, instead looking away from him. Beastboy felt his hands ball into fists. How could she?  
  
"How could this happen? You don't even like Robin! He's all but dating Starfire!"  
  
Raven's eyes stared icily into Beastboy, silencing him. A small smile flickered across her lips. "It was... nice. He was quite caring when he held me close."  
  
Beastboy stood, fists clenched tightly, infuriated. He didn't say anything, just staring angrily at Raven. Raven's smile turned dark as it widened, her eyes glowing slightly red.  
  
"It was very nice. I opened up to him in a way that I never opened up to you." Raven moved, changing positions from her normal, meditative lotus position. Reclining slightly, she let her legs spread just enough to be noticed. Beastboy scowled.  
  
"You didn't... you can't have..." Beastboy felt a pain in his chest, as the realization of what she seemed to be saying sank in. She had let him...  
  
Raven's eyes glowed a deep crimson as she spoke in a deepened voice. "What right do you have to be angry?"  
  
Beastboy's fists loosened slightly. His scowl only darkened. He stood silently, staring at the reclining girl.  
  
"You kissed Terra. You began openly dating her. You were the only person I had ever trusted, Beastboy. The only boy I had ever loved." Raven's voice sounded as if it came from somewhere besides the frail girl that was slowly sitting up straight.  
  
Beastboy's anger still overrode his growing fear. "What you did was worse. You don't even like him. You betrayed both Starfire and me."  
  
Raven seemed to take no notice. "Tell me, how was what I did worse? Your betrayal was emotional. You LOVE her." Raven stood up straight, her cloak billowing unnaturally behind her.  
  
Beastboy took a step back, hands still balled into fists. "But I had a reason... She was..."  
  
"Happy?" Raven finished his sentence again. "I was too. You always made me happy." Raven's voice faltered, her eyes fading slightly.  
  
Beastboy's fists loosened. "You... you made me happy too."  
  
Raven's cloak fell still, her eyes fading back to violet. She stumbled backwards unsteadily, sitting slowly on her bed. She looked up at Beastboy, still standing with his hands in fists.  
  
"You're angry. Who are you angry at?" Her voice was calm again. The ice that had made it so dangerous in the hallway was gone. It was just the normal Raven monotone now.  
  
Beastboy knew it was pointless to lie to her. "Both of you."  
  
Raven looked at Beastboy with cold eyes. "Are you wearing your communicator?"  
  
Beastboy reached into his back pocket, and grabbed the device. "Yeah. Why do you care?"  
  
Raven sighed. "You've suffered enough. Go talk to Robin, and bring that with you."  
  
Beastboy put the communicator back, then turned to leave the room. He stopped at the door. "Why did you do it?"  
  
He wasn't facing her, so he couldn't see her expression. "Go talk to him. He'll explain it."  
  
Beastboy said nothing else as he left the room.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin carefully replaced the book into his shelf. Writing up expense reports took forever, but the paperwork was required for Jump City's financial advisors to gauge whether having the Teen Titans was a boon or a loss to the city. Raven and Terra's powers caused a great amount of damage to the city during use, and Robin had to minimalize it in the reports.  
  
Robin jumped as someone banged heavily on his door. He frowned at the rude interruption, not really sure who would knock like that. He stepped over to the door. The door slid open as he touched the control panel. Robin's eyes widened as he saw Beastboy with an expression that he'd never seen on his friend before.  
  
Robin blocked Beastboy's wild punch easily, backing up as Beastboy continued to throw untrained and unbalanced punches at him. "Beastboy! Calm down! What is your problem?!"  
  
Beastboy had tears in his angry eyes. "You know what it is! Raven told me all about it! How could you do that?!" Beastboy stopped talking as Robin caught his fist, twisting his arm enough to make him feel it, but not hurt him in any meaningful way.  
  
"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything. Calm down at tell me what she told you."  
  
Beastboy struggled, then changed into a fly, buzzing through the air until he was away from Robin. He changed back, then sat heavily on Robin's bed. Beastboy rested his face in his hands. Robin sat down next to him, waiting for an explaination.  
  
"Raven told me that she showed you her father."  
  
Robin nodded. "We went into her mind. She told me that you'd been in there too. So what? That doesn't warrant attacking me."  
  
Beastboy lifted his face from his hands. He still looked angry. "She also told me that you two... that she..." Beastboy swallowed, trying to keep the tears back. "That she was WITH you."  
  
Robin picked up on what Beastboy was aiming for. His eyes narrowed. "She said that?"  
  
Beastboy thought a moment. "Well, uh... basically."  
  
Robin frowned. "How long ago was she telling you this?"  
  
"About as long as it takes me to run down here and get my arm twisted."  
  
Robin snorted, not in the mood to laugh. "Give me your communicator."  
  
Beastboy reached into his pocket, pulling out the machine. "Why do people keep asking for this thing? First Raven asked if I had it, now you."  
  
Robin wordlessly took the communicator and pressed some buttons. Beastboy heard a voice coming out of it.  
  
"-erstood. I... talked to him for a long time today."  
  
"What do you mean? You didn't... How could this happen? You don't even like Robin! He's all but dating Starfire!"  
  
"It was... nice. He was quite caring when he held me close... It was very nice. I opened up to him in a way that I never opened up to you."  
  
"You didn't... you can't have..."  
  
Robin turned off the communicator, his features set in a dark scowl. Beastboy looked at him for an explaination.  
  
"Beastboy, she didn't lie, but she didn't exactly tell the truth, either." Robin handed him the communicator. "She never said that I kissed her, or did anything else."  
  
Beastboy looked at Robin, thinking. That was true... she'd never actually said it.  
  
Robin sighed. "Look, I went in to her room, to talk to her about what was going on. She took me through her mind, and we saw her emotions, and I fought her father, in his red cape. She showed me a memory of the battle with his demon form."  
  
Robin paused. "After we got out of the mirror, we talked for a few moments on the bed, but then she just... " Robin took a deep breath. "She held on to me and cried. She cried for hours."  
  
Beastboy's face fell. Opened up to Robin like she'd never opened up to Beastboy. She'd cried, not given herself to Robin. He'd held her close when she was crying. Beastboy sighed.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry. I just assumed..."  
  
Robin nodded. "That was pretty low of her to do. But you need to realize something too."  
  
Beastboy waited for the rest.  
  
"You only suspected that she was cheating, because you are."  
  
Beastboy frowned, looking at the floor. A few seconds passed before he looked back up at Robin.  
  
"So... what do you think I should do?"  
  
Robin opened his mouth to speak, but before he said anything, another knock came at the door. Starfire didn't wait for an answer before coming in, smiling as usual.  
  
"Friends! You are discussing Terra, perhaps?" Starfire floated into the room, as both Robin and Beastboy faked a smile, neither wanting to burden her with the situation.  
  
"Uh, Yeah. We were just talking about how much of a fox she is." Beastboy became a fox, hopping up into Starfire's arms, as she petted him, giggling.  
  
"Robin, were you also calling Terra a small predator?"  
  
Robin laughed. "No, I was just listening to Beastboy. Calling someone a fox is complimenting them on their looks. Saying they are attractive."  
  
Starfire blushed slightly. "Am I a predatory mammal then?"  
  
Beastboy hopped down, changing into a human on the way. "Trust me, you're a real fox. Robin'll tell you all about it." Beastboy ran out the door, closing it behind him before Robin could get mad at him.  
  
Back in the hallway, he walked towards his room, thinking about what Raven had done. It was obvious that she was still angry with him. But the fact that she had even told him to go immediately and talk to Robin was proof enough that she didn't actually hate him or anything. He sighed.  
  
He stopped at his door, looking down the hallway. Raven stepped out of her door, and turned towards the kitchen. He watched her walk down the hallway, and then turn at the corner. He shook his head sadly, then entered his room, laying down to sleep his troubles away.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Raven is letting her anger and frustration towards Beastboy show a little more in this chapter. She doesn't attack him physically, preferring instead to hurt him like he hurt her. Infidelity sucks. Anyway, more soon. Review constructively! I wish I had advanced statistics on, so I could see if more than three or four people are reading this. Ah, I long for the old days, when that was free on FFN. Anyhow, I'll update tomorrow. 


	5. Goodbye, Beastboy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any associated intellectual property.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Ravenn03: I tend to base it on the show in order to allow a bit of authenticity. However, I don't plan on quoting more episodes or anything, that was a one time bit. Terra doesn't have a decent backstory in the animated series, so I had to use the bit provided. Regardless, as the story progresses, it gets darker than the show and stops feeling like an episode anyway. Glad you like the fic, however.  
  
Jakked-Up: I've been updating at least daily! Heh. I'll aim for two today, just for fun.  
  
Moonfirefire: Glad you like it.  
  
SoraOathKeeper: Glad you liked Raven's little ploy. If I continue writing fics, I'll probably end up paying for six months' service or something.  
  
Snowy: Glad you liked it. Here's another.  
  
A/N: The review responses are based on the reviews that have arrived in my email, at the point in time that the next chapter is finished. I apologize for weird effects, like Ravenn03's chapter three review being answered in chapter 5.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A Woman Scorned  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." - The Mourning Bride, William Congreve.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Beastboy couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock. 1 AM. He looked back up at the cieling, thoughts of Raven's behavior still running through his head. Despite the fact that Robin hadn't done anything sexual to her, he still felt betrayed. Raven had already found someone else to confide in, and it had only been one day.  
  
"What ARE we right now?" Beastboy asked the darkness, talking about himself and Raven. "Are we still boyfriend and girlfriend? Are we even friends?" Beastboy sighed. His mouth tasted dry. He sat up and hopped down from his loft, stretching a little. He then stepped out of his door and walked dazedly through the hallway, his mind still running over his relationship with Raven.  
  
Well, she at least hasn't killed me, which is surprising. She said she still loves me. But then she lied about Robin. Not only that, but she knows about Terra. UGH this makes no sense!  
  
Beastboy put his internal monologue aside as he opened the door into the dark common room. He walked across the room to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, he began filling it with cold tap water, hoping that a drink might help him sleep. He looked up as he heard the hiss of the door opening, seeing Raven walking towards him.  
  
She didn't talk as she walked across the floor. Still silent, she reached up and got a small teacup, and began to prepare her tea. Beastboy felt uncomfortable standing so close to her, after all the weird things that had happened recently. He had to break the silence.  
  
"So.. uh... what are you doing up?"  
  
Raven's voice was still calm and monotone, no emotion at all. "I was reading. I came to get some tea."  
  
Beastboy gulped his water quickly, feeling the refreshing cold flow into him. "I just couldn't sleep. You know, everything that's been going on."  
  
Raven looked at him, her eyes cold and dead as usual. "I feel so bad for you." Her voice was thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Hey, c'mon Raven. This really sucks. I hate what I did, but I can't stop dating Terra."  
  
Beastboy felt like Raven's eyes were burning through him. She simply stared coldly at him for a few moments. "I could help you stop dating her."  
  
Beastboy narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
A few seconds passed. She turned away, and began walking towards the door. "Nevermind."  
  
Beastboy jumped the counter and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! Don't just walk off! We were talking!"  
  
Beastboy's hand grew black, then moved seemingly by itself off of her shoulder. She turned towards him, her eyes angry. "Don't touch me, Beastboy."  
  
The green hero was angry as well. "Don't order me around! I know you are pissed, but I still love you, and you still love me! You can't deny it!"  
  
Raven's eyes flashed with anger, but then her face softened. She looked away suddenly. "Stop this."  
  
Beastboy felt himself calm down. Her face... it had looked so... sad. "Hey... look... I'm sorry. You know it's true though." Beastboy decided to risk touching her again, and reached out, pulling her shoulder slightly, to turn her towards him. Her face was still hidden under the hood of her cloak, and her head was downcast.  
  
"C'mon Raven, look at me." Beastboy put his hand under her chin, and tilted her head upwards. He gasped as he saw her tears glistening on her cheeks. Raven reached up and pulled her hood back, exposing her face, as two more tears silently ran down her face.  
  
Beastboy felt the old feelings for her surging again inside him, and he held her close to him, embracing her. She wasn't sobbing, she was just letting the tears run down her face. As he held her, he felt her arms move, as she put them around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
A few moments passed, as they stood there embracing in the common room. Her familiar scent flowed through him, and he smiled, remembering how much he loved to be with her. They hadn't embraced like this in weeks. They hadn't kissed for nearly two months. Beastboy could feel that Raven was calming, taking the warmth and security of his embrace as solace.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled her face from his shoulder and looked at him, her face still full of sadness, none of the previous anger lingered there. Her tears had dried, but she still looked ready to cry. Her violet eyes closed slowly. Beastboy remembered that it was a signal that she was ready for a kiss. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, and feeling her arms tighten around him.  
  
Beastboy was surprised as she pressed back, the kiss continuing beyond the normal near pecks that she allowed him. He felt her body pressing against him as she continued kissing him, momentary breaks making the pressure seem all the more intimate. He felt her tongue run along his lips, nervously. He opened his lips slightly, adjusting the angle of the kiss as well, their tongues touching and dancing together. This was only the second time she had ever kissed him deeply.  
  
He heard a whimper come from her, as her body shivvered slightly at the sensation of the kiss. He felt like she was melting into him, and he into her. Everything was so perfect and serene as he held her close, all his sensation focused in his mouth as their tongues moved against each other. Slowly, her lips closed, as she pulled her face away from his. He felt empty, the long kiss broken. Her eyes glistened.  
  
He recognized that look. Terra's eyes had looked like that, when she was thanking him at the foot of Titans Tower, after their date. It was love, the glistening, happy look in Raven and Terra's eyes was love.  
  
Raven lay her head on Beastboy's shoulder. They simply held eachother close, as the seconds ticked by on the clock. Beastboy could hardly think. The look in her eyes still haunted him, and he felt more like a curr now than ever. What he had done hadn't sunk in until now, as he held Raven, his first love.  
  
Raven pulled away slightly, and Beastboy allowed her out of his grasp. She wasn't looking at him, instead staring down at the floor. A heavy silence fell on the room, as the two teens both thought about what had just happened.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Beastboy. I know that you didn't need that right now."  
  
Beastboy shook his head. "Raven, come on. It was exactly what I needed. You reminded me of what we had. I didn't realize... what I was giving up."  
  
Raven didn't raise her head. "Beastboy, I understand why you want to go to Terra." Raven's voice was unsteady and nervous. Beastboy was afraid of what she was going to say. "I... I can't hold you back from finding happiness."  
  
Beastboy shook his head. "Hey, come on..."  
  
Raven continued, ignoring him. "So... I release you. Be with her. I will... I will do as I always do. I'll fight my own demons, alone."  
  
Beastboy took a tentative step forward. "Raven, you can't..."  
  
"There is nothing else I can do, Beastboy. You couldn't choose. I chose for you. Good...Goodbye, Beastboy." Raven turned quickly, tear droplets falling through the air. She walked out of the room, and Beastboy could only stand there, stunned, as she left.  
  
......................................................................  
  
The next day approached slowly for Beastboy. He had returned to his room, knowing that nothing he said could change Raven's mind, not immediately anyway. However, he wasn't able to sleep at all, his mind haunted by her words.  
  
"Goodbye, Beastboy." The words still burned in his mind. He'd lost her. He had known that she would be angry at his date with Terra, but he'd never expected this. His heart felt cold and lifeless. There was an aching in his chest that he felt would never go away, and his stomach seemed to be grinding itself to powder.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!" Beastboy berated himself to the air. How could he have done this? He was a good person! He wasn't the kind of guy to cheat on a girl!  
  
But he had. The inescapable fact was that he'd done it, and there was no way to deny it. Terra hadn't done anything wrong. She had only been following her heart. Beastboy latched on to something there. What did his heart want? Had he been following it's wishes when he went out with Terra? It seemed like he had been. He'd been very happy, holding Terra, and kissing her. Being loved openly, happily, and exhubrantly had made him very content, very happy.  
  
He'd lost Raven, but it wasn't the end of the world. Beastboy looked at the clock. It was about that time, time to go to the kitchen and make breakfast for the team. He got up, did his quick calisthenics, and left his room. The morning routine was still the same, even if he hadn't slept.  
  
He walked down the hallway, cheerfully whistling. He'd lost Raven as a girlfriend, but he could possibly keep her as a friend. Surely she couldn't be so cold as to deny him that. He walked into the common room, and over to the kitchen, getting a few pounds of tofu out of the refridgerator. He never got tired of the stuff.  
  
He cooked it, happily moving about as the frying pan sizzled. For some reason, cheerfulness was all he could feel, after realizing that Terra could probably make him happier than Raven could anyway. He'd made the right choice, or at least Raven had. As long as he could date Terra, and still be friends with Raven, he'd be happy.  
  
......................................................................  
  
It wasn't long before the customary breakfast crew arrived. A nearly normal day was starting. Cyborg complained about the tofu, even to the point of fixing himself some real eggs to eat. Robin ate the eggs without complaint, and Starfire happily complimented Beastboy on the food, as she seasoned her eggs with chives and paprika. Everyone tried to ignore Starfire's weird tastes in food. Terra, the only unusual bit of the morning, was hugging Beastboy constantly, smiling and laughing as the casual conversation drifted over the breakfast table.  
  
Breakfast was over, and everyone was helping to put away the dishes. Starfire suddenly looked around with concern. "Friends, Raven has not come out of her room for tea. Perhaps you know a reason?"  
  
Robin and Beastboy exchanged glances, but no one noticed. Robin spoke up. "I'll go check on her. I'm sure she's fine though."  
  
Starfire smiled. Robin was a good friend, and she was honored that she was allowed to live with him and the others in the tower. She watched him leave, distracted from the normal chores. She blushed as she heard Terra giggling.  
  
"Starfire! You're dripping orange juice! Pay attention to the dishes, not to Robin!"  
  
Starfire giggled, righting the cup that had fallen over.  
  
Robin stopped in front of Raven's door, and knocked. He wasn't nervous about speaking with her, but he didn't like disturbing her either. Robin heard some rustling in the room, and then the door opened, and Raven stood before him once more. Her hair was unkempt, her costume was wrinkled, her cloak was missing, and her eyes were red.  
  
"Uh, Sorry to wake you. We were worried when you didnt' come out for tea. You ok?"  
  
Raven nodded slowly, stepping back and signaling for Robin to enter. He stepped inside the room, and looked around. Everything was the same as usual, no differences. Raven crossed the room and lay back down on her bed. She sighed heavily, obviously still tired.  
  
"You didn't answer me. Are you ok, Raven?"  
  
Raven patted the bed near her. Robin walked over and sat down, uncertain what she was planning. She looked up at him from where she was laying on her back.  
  
"I need to apologize to you. It was wrong for me to decieve Beastboy like that."  
  
Robin nodded. "It's ok. He felt back for attacking me after it was all explained."  
  
Raven sighed. "The problem is, I didn't do it. HE did. Trigon. My Father."  
  
Robin listened to her. He didn't want to think about her dark side.  
  
"He took control of me. He used me to insinuate that you and I had... that we had made love." Raven looked irritated at having to say it aloud.  
  
"What are you going to do? You can't have his influence control you like that."  
  
Raven closed her eyes. "I'm not sure. Just tell everyone that I requested to be left alone today. I don't want to talk to anyone."  
  
Robin nodded, trying to think of some way to comfort her. "I'll make sure no one bothers you. You just make sure that he doesn't come to the surface and bother anyone else."  
  
Raven used her powers to open the door, and Robin got the hint. He stopped in the doorway. "Just remember, we are here if you need us. We'll stay out of your way today, but I'm always available. Just keep it in mind."  
  
Raven nodded, and Robin left her room. He listened at the door for a moment. He only heard two words.  
  
"Goodbye, Beastboy."  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: No, she's not going to kill herself or anything. She's just trying to convince herself that he's gone from her life. Anyway, here's update one for the day. I'll try to get another up by midnight. Raven's bottled emotions are surfacing, and she can't help but let them out. Next update, Terra and Raven meet, despite Robin's warning. Look forwad to it later tonight. See you then! 


	6. Control

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any associated intellectual property.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Snowy: I'm glad my writing can affect someone enough to drive them to tears. Hopefully this chapter is as well written.  
  
The Big Fisch: Glad you like the way I portray Raven. She's an interesting character. She's torn in two, between her want to do good, and her demonic heritage. That comes out more in this chapter.  
  
Ravenn03: I have never heard that song. I don't really listen to music much. I'm glad the story is entertaining, however.  
  
CatQueen13: Thanks! I read your story. I left a review, please don't it as a flame, it's all constructive criticism. I can see that you have talent, you just need to spend a bit longer on each chapter, correcting errors and lengthening it.  
  
A/N: And now, on to the fic.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A Woman Scorned  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." - The Mourning Bride, William Congreve.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Terra snuck quietly down the long dark hallway. Robin's word still rung in her ears, that Raven was having a hard time recently, and that she needed to be alone today. Although there was no official leader of the Titans, Robin had made the request as close to an order as he could.  
  
Still, Terra couldn't push Beastboy's face out of her mind ever. When Robin had made that announcement, Beastboy had stopped smiling, and looked deep in thought. When she'd asked if he was ok, he'd smiled and nodded, but his smile was fake. Terra knew that Beastboy was probably the person on the team that talked to Raven the most, but she didn't realize how much Raven's condition affected him.  
  
Terra stood in front of Raven's door. There was a wierd sense of forboding about it. She walked past it all the time, everyone besides her had a room past this door. But still, there was something strange about the door today.  
  
"Come on Terra. You can do it. She's creepy, but you can go and find out what's wrong. Maybe this is just the chance you need, y'know?" She whispered to herself, trying to connvince herself to knock. "I mean, she's never really liked you, maybe if you help her get back on her feet from whatever happened, she'll be a little warmer to you."  
  
Terra looked both ways down the hallway. No one else was here. The rest of the group was outside, training on the course that she'd run her first day here. She'd made an excuse that she was going to go use the bathroom, and she had already taken a little long. She sighed, consigning herself to go ahead and knock, so that she'd at least have some time alone with Raven before everyone figured out what she'd done.  
  
She lightly knocked on the metal door, jumping as the small sound echoed in the silent hallway, sounding as loud as gunshots to her ears. She heard muttering from inside the room, though she couldn't make out the words. A few seconds later, the door slid open quickly.  
  
Raven looked exactly as she always did. Her short, purple hair hung just past her jawline, her cold purple eyes stared into Terra's. The black leather costume and heavy blue cloak all were exactly the same. Terra tried to smile and say hello, but for some reason she couldn't talk. A few awkward seconds of silence passed.  
  
Raven's face changed slightly, her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes gleaming with anger. "Which of them sent YOU here?"  
  
Terra's voice came out as a squeak. "Wha... What do you mean?"  
  
Raven's features darkened further. "I told Robin that I didn't want to see anyone today. Beastboy should know better than to have you talk to me. Who told you to come up here?"  
  
Terra swallowed hard. Something about the pale, glaring woman in front of her had her absolutely terrified. She could hardly even stand there, much less speak. Somehow she managed a few words. "I thought maybe... that you maybe need to talk... to someone."  
  
Raven's face softened slightly, but her eyes still burned into Terra's. Terra suddenly felt a little strange, her mind was running over her time at the training ground, all the way up through the tower. She didn't understand why she was remembering this. Finally, Raven's eyes softened just enough that Terra felt like her heart would keep pumping.  
  
"You are telling the truth, aren't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. "Come in, we can talk."  
  
Raven stepped to the side of the door, allowing Terra to take a few cautious steps into the dimly lit room. Terra had never been in here before, and looked around with wide eyes. She jumped as the door closed, and the buzzing signified a lock.  
  
"Sit." Raven commanded simply. Terra looked around, and finding nothing else, sat down on a small, hard chair next to Raven's bed. Raven sat in a lotus position on her bed, looking like she was about to begin meditating. There was a silence again in the room as the two women looked at eachother.  
  
"You wanted to talk. Say something." Raven's voice was cold and harsh. Terra didn't understand why Raven was being so hostile, but did her best to remain calm, and not to get angry or frightened.  
  
"Well, I guess the reason I came up here was that Robin told us you didn't to see anyone. I mean, that's not the reason, but it led to it. Beastboy, he looked really weird when Robin said that. He's really concerned about you, at least, I think he is, and I wanted to come up here and see if I could make you feel better."  
  
Raven closed her eyes for a moment, and her lips were moving. Terra couldn't make out what she was saying. She repeated the same phrase a few times, and then opened her eyes again. When she spoke, her voice was much calmer.  
  
"Beastboy is a good friend to me, Terra. He's concerned because I've had a rough few days. He'll be fine."  
  
Terra nodded. "Well, what about you? Will you be fine?"  
  
Raven's look changed slightly. She had obviously not expected the question. A few seconds passed, and Raven seemed to be thinking. "I think that I will be. You can tell him that if you want."  
  
Terra suddenly remembered something. "Oh, you weren't there when I told the others. Beastboy and I are dating now. Did he tell you?"  
  
Raven's eyes grew icy once more, her stare unnerving Terra. "I knew."  
  
Terra couldn't help but be annoyed by Raven's cold, almost angry reaction. "What's wrong with that? You don't have to get so angry!"  
  
Terra froze with fear as Raven's eyes glowed slightly red, and the air in the room cooled several degrees. Raven's voice sounded darker, nearly evil.  
  
"Pray that you never see me angry, girl. Pray that if you do, I will spare your tainted soul."  
  
Terra couldn't move as Raven's eyes burned into her. She'd never seen Raven act so emotional. Her heart was beating faster and faster, her entire frame paralyzed with terror. Raven began to hover off the bed, still in the lotus position. Her eyes glowed brighter, and the room got still colder.  
  
"Pray for your life, traitor. Pray to whatever god you serve that I will not crush your body where you sit."  
  
Terra's body grew black as a strange pressure began to hold her to the spot. Terra tried to move, but was held fast by the dark aura. Terra felt her mind move quickly, remembering the date with Beastboy, the training area yesterday where she kissed him, the goodnight kiss, this morning's hugs and laughter. Raven's grip on her body tightened, and she felt her breath get forced out of her lungs. Raven's voice had an otherwordly sound, a strange echo following it. It was not her own.  
  
"Pray that your death is quicker than his will be. Pray that my rage consumes me. Pray that-" A knocking on the door silenced the voice.  
  
"Open the door, Raven! You dont' want to do this!" It was Robin. Terra tried to shout out to him, but she couldn't speak, she couldn't even breathe. Raven's grip remained strong, though it didn't get tighter. Raven seemed to be struggling with herself over something. Terra's eyesight started to dim.  
  
"Please Raven! Don't let him win!" Robin's voice sounded desperate. Terra felt herself slipping, as she saw stars and colors on the edge of her vision. Her head felt dizzy and cloudy. She could hardly think. She felt Raven's grip slip slightly. Not enough... Not enough...  
  
The explosion from the door sounded very distant to Terra. She heard Robin shouting, Raven's new deep voice responding. As her vision faded, she saw Robin hit Raven's neck hard on the side, chopping with his hand. She saw Raven fall to the floor, and felt the bonds around her body dissapate. Too late... It was too late...  
  
......................................................................  
  
Terra awoke slowly. Her mind felt thick, she couldn't think properly. She opened her eyes, seeing only colored blurs at first.  
  
"She is awaking! Please, friends! Come here!"  
  
A voice. Starfire? Terra couldn't remember who Starfire was. Everything was so hazy.  
  
"Terra, come on! Wake up! Fight it!"  
  
A male voice. Robin? Was it Robin talking to her? Her vision swam.  
  
"C'mon Terra. Please. You have to wake up."  
  
A spark inside her. Beastboy. She had to wake up, for Beastboy.  
  
Terra felt the fog in her mind clear slowly, and her vision as well. She saw the faces of her friends, the Titans. Her mind cleared more, and she recognized the Titan's medical bay, rarely used. She coughed suddenly, her chest felt tight. The faces smiled.  
  
"There you are. How are you feelin', Terra?" Cyborg. Another friendly voice.  
  
Finally, her mind cleared enough to allow speech. She focused hard, wanting to assure everyone that she'd be ok. Only a few scattered words came out. "Raven... Where? How did I?"  
  
Terra felt her body recover slightly. Her mind cleared a little more, helped by the reassuring touches of her teammates. Her eyesight returned, finally she could see the concern on everyone's face.  
  
"Don't worry about her. Just focus on recovering." Robin's voice was a command, but she felt inspired. He was good at that.  
  
"What happened to me? I remember talking to Raven about... something." Terra's mind still couldn't focus on the previous events.  
  
"You've been unconscious for three hours. Oxygen deprivation. You'll be fine in a while. Just try to stay awake." Cyborg spoke with concern, but assurance as well.  
  
Terra felt Beastboy's touch on her arm. "You shouldn't have gone to Raven's room. Robin told us all to stay away from her."  
  
Terra's mind slowly processed everything being said. "I went to talk to her. I was hoping that I could help her feel better."  
  
Beastboy looked sad. "Robin stopped her. She's recovering in her room. It took a lot out of her as well."  
  
"It? What did I do to her? I don't remember fighting." Terra's mind scanned itself, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
"You didn't do anything, Terra." Robin's voice was tinged with self-hatred. As if he blamed himself for slipping. "Raven is a little unstable recently. You just said some things that maybe shouldn't have been said."  
  
Cyborg spoke up. "Robin, Terra will be fine. I think it's time you went and talked to Rae."  
  
Starfire looked worried. "Will you be allright? Raven is a dangerous person today, it may be foolish to approach her."  
  
Robin's features were grim. "I have to try, Starfire. She'll talk to me. You all stay here and take care of Terra. Under no circumstances is anyone to come to Raven's room, no matter how long I'm in there. Do you understand me?"  
  
Despite his commanding tone, and the arrogance inherent in ordering your peers around, there was no dissent. "We'll stay here, man. You just get Raven under control." Cyborg spoke for the team.  
  
Terra's voice was still weak as she called out to Robin. "Tell her I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt her."  
  
Robin looked sad, then turned to leave the room silently.  
  
......................................................................  
  
The door opened, and Raven stood before him, looking the same as she always had. Her face, however, showed concern, and fear. She stepped to the side as Robin walked angrily into the room. The door hissed shut. There was no sound besides Robin's heavy breathing. He felt Raven's hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned, and she removed her hand. She looked at his angry features, her face fearful of repercussions. She spoke quietly. "Is she ok?"  
  
Robin nodded, almost imperceptibly. "She will be. You didn't injure her permanently. Had I taken another minute to realize where she'd gone, however..."  
  
Raven seemed to be taken aback. She stepped backwards slightly, her hands moving upwards as if to guard herself. Robin realized that his hands were balled into fists. He tried to calm himself. Anger wasn't going to help this, Raven already felt bad for what she had done.  
  
"Tell her that I'm sorry. Tell everyone that I'm sorry. She didn't deserve what I did to her." Raven's voice sounded small and frightened. Robin wanted to help her, but could still only feel angry.  
  
"Saying your sorry doesn't change what you did, Raven. She could have been killed. You allowed your anger to take control of you." Robin tried to control his own anger. He had to forgive her. It wasn't Raven that did this. It wasn't her fault.  
  
Raven backed away from him, terrified. "Robin... Robin, you said you'd help me. Well I need help now."  
  
Robin advanced on her, his face angry. "You needed help earlier. You needed help when Terra was here. Why did you even let her in?"  
  
"I... She wanted to talk. I thought talking to her might help calm me." Raven's back was against a wall. Robin stepped forward, a look of grim determination on his face.  
  
"Raven, I need to know what can be done to stop him. To stop him forever." He stared down at the pale girl, his features twisted in anger and hatred. He was trying to keep Raven and Trigon seperate, but he was failing. Traitors did not deserve mercy, and he couldn't see her as anything besides a traitor.  
  
Raven's voice could hardly be heard. "Stop him... forever?" Her voice grew a little louder. "You would have to swear to me now, that you will do anything I ask of you."  
  
Robin gritted his teeth, speaking through his clenched jaw. "Anything."  
  
Raven's eyes had tears in them. Her voice was steady, however. "Kill me."  
  
Robin's anger suddenly faltered. "Be serious. This isn't a joking matter."  
  
"Killing me is the only way, Robin. You know you could do it. It would take you less than a second. Just snap my neck, you have the strength. You know how to do it."  
  
Robin felt his anger melt into worry. "There's another way. There has to be."  
  
Raven's features were set. "There isn't. You can't kill him, he's immortal. As long as I live, he has power over me. The only way to stop him forever is to destroy the flesh that he created."  
  
Robin reached forward, putting his hand around her neck, feeling the bone inside. She was right, just a twist here, done correctly, would kill her. Batman hadn't taught him the motion required. He'd done his own research, knowing that sometimes incapacitating an enemy wasn't enough. He felt her pulse, slow and steady, through his gloves.  
  
Her eyes were closed. She seemed at peace, ready for the rest of death. He moved his hand slightly, thinking about his options. She was a danger. She was a menace, not only to the Titans, but to humanity in general. He would be helping the world if he'd just do it.  
  
He thought about Starfire. About Beastboy, Cyborg, and Terra. What would they see? They would see him as killing her out of vengeance. Nothing would prove otherwise. His grip loosened, and he put his hand back at his side.  
  
"No. There's another way. There has to be."  
  
Raven opened her eyes. They stared coldly at him. "There is no other way. Do it."  
  
He stared back at her, concerned only for her well being. "Don't get angry, Raven. Stay calm, and just think."  
  
Raven was silent for a moment. "I'll try. In the meantime..." Raven's voice faltered, she sounded hurt and lost. "Can you stay here? Can you please just stay here with me?" Raven looked like she was about to collapse.  
  
Robin carefully picked her up, and walked over to her bed. He sat down, and she sat on his lap, her arms around his neck, and her face against his shoulder. He felt the sobs wrack her body, as she cried again. He knew that her sadness about Beastboy wasn't causing this. She'd lost control.  
  
Robin knew how it felt to be controlled. Slade had controlled him during the cronoton detonator mission. He knew the helplessness, the pain of being unable to affect your own destiny. He knew that it could tear you apart. He knew that she struggled with that feeling every day.  
  
Robin held her close to him as she cried. He didn't mind being her shoulder to cry on. He knew it wouldn't last long. Either she would get her emotions under control, or he would have to find a way to stop her dark side. If that meant killing her... then that was the only option.  
  
She'd stopped crying. She was simply laying against him, her face towards his neck. He felt her small body on his lap. She seemed so weak, as if the day's outburst had diminished her in some way. He couldn't help but pity her. She didn't deserve the hell that her life had to be.  
  
He felt her breath on his neck as she spoke. "I'm going to need your help soon. If you don't kill me, you'll have to fight him. Through the looking glass."  
  
Robin nodded, still holding her. "I know. I can't do it alone."  
  
Raven's arms tightened around him. She seemed to shrink at the realization. "I'll have to let everyone in. Even him. Even her."  
  
Robin nodded. "Will you be able to do it?"  
  
Raven didn't respond for a few seconds. He felt a fear grip him. If she couldn't do it, how would he kill her? How could he even bring himself to do it?  
  
"I will. If you defeat him, if we all defeat him, I can keep him under control."  
  
Robin hugged her close to him, then stood, sitting her on her bed. "I'm going to go try to convince the team to fight. Will you be ready when I get back?"  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
Robin left the room. Today would be a day of reckoning. He hoped it wouldn't be the last day of Raven's life. He grimaced.  
  
He hoped it wouldn't be the last day of humanity.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: I know it's cliché to have a battle with Trigon, but it's required, since Raven is out of control of her emotions. I also know that she's coming across as a bit of a crybaby, but she can't help it. Getting cheated on sucks. In the next chapter, it's a journey through Raven's shattered mind, as the team tries to find it's way to Trigon. Raven can no longer help them, and it's do or die. See you tomorrow. 


	7. Trigon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any associated intellectual property.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Snowy: This chapter is more actiony than emotional, so probably no tears this time. I'm always glad when people enjoy my writing.  
  
Christina: I enjoy writing, so there's no need to beg! Glad you like the story, hope you continue to like it as it goes on.  
  
Ravenn03: She does have a lot to cry about. Poor girl. Glad you like the fic, here's more.  
  
Jakked-Up: Here's another update!  
  
The Big Fisch: Yes, given her character's differences from the comic and the animated series, you can hardly use her comic character at all. This leaves lots of room for my own development. Glad you like the way I portray her.  
  
CloudedDragon: Another person that I've envoked emotion from. I'm updating now, so don't cry!  
  
WordBearer: The way I like to think of Raven's emotions is that they only really have one way to react. Happy can only be happy, etc. Regardless, I'm glad you are enjoying the fic. Beastboy isn't a bad person, he's just indecisive.  
  
On with the next chapter!  
  
......................................................................  
  
A Woman Scorned  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." - The Mourning Bride, William Congreve.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin opened the door to Raven's room without knocking. He knew there was little she would be doing besides meditation. He was correct. She was hovering gently above her bed, chanting quietly. She opened her eyes, and looked at the people in her doorway.  
  
Robin stood in front, with Beastboy and Cyborg behind him. Starfire was standing uncertainly at the rear. Terra was nowhere to be seen. Robin stepped forward.  
  
"Raven, they've agreed to help. Are you still ready to face this?"  
  
Raven took a deep breath, as she landed gently on her feet, in front of her bed. "Yes. It must be done." Her eyes stared coldly at the group. "No matter what it is, you all must do what must be done."  
  
Beastboy swallowed hard. Cyborg nodded grimly, and Starfire closed her eyes, sadness covering her features. Robin grimaced. "It won't come to that, Raven. Let's go."  
  
Raven took the mirror in her hand, and then sighed deeply. "I can't tell you where you will end up. I can't control it anymore. You need to find whichever of my emotions is near you, and tell them to point you towards Trigon. They'll do it. I'll be battling him as soon as I enter the mirror. You must hurry. Now go."  
  
Raven held the mirror up towards the group, and activated it with her mind. They all disappeared. She looked towards the mirror, and soon disappeared herself.  
  
A few seconds passed. A thin, frail, and still unrecovered girl stepped into the room, seeing the mirror on the floor. She sighed, seemingly unsure as to what she should do.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin landed hard, on a surface that felt like concrete. He stood shakily, looking around him. He was alone, in some kind of training ground. There were Slade Robots standing in different places in the room, all staring blankly forward. They were in many different conditions. Some were still in perfect working order, many were damaged here and there, and some were merely waiting for the scrapyard. Robin walked cautiously towards the closest robot.  
  
It didn't respond as he approached. It was in bad shape, a simple punch would easily destroy it. As he examined it, a flash of motion caught his eye. He turned towards it, coming face to face with a green-cloaked version of Raven.  
  
"Haven't seen you here before. I admire you. Wanna spar?" She seemed upbeat, fairly brazen, actually. Robin shook his head, however.  
  
"I need to find Trigon. Raven is fighting him right now."  
  
The viridian girl didn't flinch. "One round. You pin me, I'll show you to Trigon. If I win, then Raven doesn't need your help."  
  
Robin growled. "I don't have time for this! She could be dying!"  
  
The girl didn't respond. Instead, she ran towards Robin, jumping and delivering a taunting kick, that he easily dodged.  
  
Robin jumped quickly back, then forward again, going on the offensive and striking the emotion in the jaw. She backflipped, gaining some distance between them, then quickly sidestepped his birdarang. She reached a hand forawrd, firing a blade of dark power at Robin.  
  
He dodged quickly behind a robot, then jumped directly at her. She dodged, as he'd expected, and he rebounded off a standing robot, using the moment of surprise to deliver a strong kick to her temple.  
  
The green cloaked girl was stunned for a moment, which was all that Robin needed. Moving close behind her, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, while knocking her to the floor. She struggled slightly, and he twisted the arm further, nearly breaking it.  
  
"Great! Good job. That's the Robin I've wanted to fight." Robin let the girl up. Raven wasn't a martial artist, and this had proven it. Robin made a mental note to recommend more training, if they survived this.  
  
The girl dusted herself off, then turned sharply, walking towards the large garage door that led to out of the training area. She beckoned for Robin to follow her. She smiled. "Thanks for the quick warm-up Robin. I'll see you in the battle to come."  
  
Robin grinned at her, then stepped through the doorway.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Beastboy found himself on a small stone pathway. He looked back, and saw the pathway running off into the distance, miles before any change occured. He looked forward, and saw an ornate, oaken door, on a frame, in the middle of the trail. He shrugged, knowing that thinking about it wouldn't get him any closer to Trigon. He walked forward, and opened the door.  
  
He walked through to find himself in a dark, damp room. The walls were made of roughly cut stone blocks, and there was a strange, medieval feel to the room. The door that he'd walked through was gone, and he had no option but to move forward. His foot hit something, and he heard the sound of metal on stone. He looked down, a rusted chain lay by his feet. Following the chain with his eyes, he saw a cloaked figure on the floor, a few feet away.  
  
Her hair was long and matted, her cloak black and filthy. The rusted, jagged manacles on her arms and feet were cutting into her skin, and were still connected to the long, heavy chain. Her face was dark with the dirt from the floor, with lines from her eyes to her chin, where tears had washed some of the grime away. She looked up at Beastboy with fear in her eyes.  
  
Beastboy took a step forward, and she moved her legs along the floor, pushing her body backwards. She whimpered slightly, but said nothing. He felt like he should help her, but inside he knew that she wasn't even real. "Hey... C'mon... I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
The girl had flinched at his voice, covering her face with her hands. He winced as he saw the blood dried along her arms and hands, obviously from the cuts that the rusted manacles had made. He kneeled where he stood, careful to not make any sudden movements.  
  
"Raven needs my help. She's fighting. You need to show me the way to Trigon."  
  
The girl lowered her hands slightly, still staring at him, afraid. "He's... He's too strong. We have to run. Get as far away as we can."  
  
Beastboy shook his head. "You can run. Just tell me where he is. I'll hold him off long enough so that you can run."  
  
The girl looked down at her manacles, then back at him. "He's... he's through there." She carefully pointed towards a door that appeared against the far wall. Beastboy looked at the door, then back at her. His face was a mixture of concern and pity.  
  
"Do you want me to help you out of those? It would only take a minute."  
  
She shook her head, her long matted hair barely moving. Tears flowed out of her eyes. "This is just how I live. Raven denies me. She prefers that I don't show myself. I'm used to it. Just go."  
  
Beastboy turned, and walked towards the door. As he stood facing it, he looked back. "I'll tell her to undo this. I promise."  
  
The girl allowed a small smile, but it quickly faded. "You have to go. She needs you."  
  
Beastboy nodded, then walked through the portal.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Starfire floated down the long, winding path. This was not what she had expected Raven's mind to be like. The air was scented with Earth fruits, and the ground was covered in pink grasses. There were strange pink and yellow trees around her, and had she not been in such a serious mood, the place would have thrilled her.  
  
A movement in the grass ahead made her curious, and she floated towards it. "Raven? Is that you?"  
  
Starfire was puzzled as two legs stood up from the grass, feet in the air. She moved closer, and saw a pink-cloaked version of Raven, standing on her hands and smiling. Starfire couldn't help but smile back at the strange spectacle.  
  
"Tell me, who are you? Robin spoke of emotions in Raven's mind. Are you one?"  
  
The girl just grinned. "Hey! Can you do this? Took me forever to get the balance right."  
  
Starfire smiled, flying upside down and holding her hands out, touching the ground beneath her. The emotion giggled.  
  
"Hey! No cheating!"  
  
Starfire righted herself, still smiling, but remembering why she was here. "I need to find to person named Trigon. He is here?"  
  
The emotion tumbled to her feet, still grinning. "He's through that archway over there. But you really shouldn't go see him. You should stay here with me."  
  
Starfire shook her head. "I must go help my friend, even if she is dangerous."  
  
The smiling Raven turned her head at an angle, looking at Starfire strangely. "How is Raven dangerous to you? She's never hurt you."  
  
Starfire frowned. "She tried to kill Terra. Terra is our friend, and she did not deserve it."  
  
Happiness shrugged. "Terra made her angry. But that's not my department. Anyway, Trigon is through there. His defeat would make Raven happy, and they need you quickly. Come see me again sometime? We can play."  
  
Starfire nodded, smiling. She flew off towards the archway, hoping that she would get there in time.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Cyborg looked around, trying to figure out where he was. This wasn't how he remembered Raven's mind. He was standing in a well-appointed bedroom. The walls were covered in a crimson wallpaper, the ceiling speckled with red and pink, the floor a lush and soft red carpeting. There were curtains and viels hanging from the cieling everywhere, obscuring his view of the rest of the room.  
  
He walked forward, knowing that the only way to get to Trigon was to keep moving. Moving a red, translucent viel of fabric out of the way, he saw a painting on the wall. It was a painting of Beastboy, embracing and kissing Raven. Cyborg stared at the image, unsure of what it meant. He was thus occupied when he heard the soft weeping behind him.  
  
Cyborg turned, seeing a girl sitting on a bed, through another thin veil of fabric. He pushed the curtain aside, stepping into the clear area. The girl was Raven, which came as no surprise to Cyborg. She was wearing a very pastel pink cloak, and hand her head in her hands, crying whilst sitting on a large bed. The bed itself looked unslept in, with red satin sheets pulled down halfway. It lookd like a honeymoon suite.  
  
Cyborg approached the emotion carefully. "Rae? Are you allright?"  
  
She looked up at him with tear-reddened eyes. She slowly nodded, as if unsure. "I'll be ok. He left me."  
  
Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "He left you? Who left you?"  
  
She looked at the floor. "Beastboy. He left me to be with Terra."  
  
Cyborg walked over to the girl, kneeling so that he could look into her eyes. "What do you mean, 'left you'? You were dating BB?"  
  
She nodded. "It was a secret. Terra didn't know. Still, I loved him. Raven loved him. But he's gone now."  
  
Cyborg took the emotion's hand in his. "Hey, you'll find someone else. I'm going to have to talk to Beastboy about doing that to ya, but I promise... there are still people out there for you, Rae."  
  
The girl smiled at him, though tears still ran down her face. "Thank you. Are you here for the same thing as the others? For Trigon?"  
  
He nodded. He helped her up from the bed, holding on to her hand, hoping to reassure her. He followed as she walked through the room, lifting curtains and veils as she went. They passed more pictures of Beastboy, some were of the couple kissing, some were loving embraces, and somewere just images of Beastboy smiling.  
  
Finally, they came to a door. Raven looked at Cyborg, and then at her hand. Cyborg let go, suddenly embarassed. The emotion looked up at him. "Please don't take this as Raven's action. She wouldn't do this. I can't help but feel the way I do, however."  
  
Before he could stop her, the emotion reached up and pulled him into a short kiss. It lasted only a few seconds, and then she pulled away. She looked at the floor. "Thank you, for helping me. Raven won't say it, but she thanks you too. He's through there." The girl turned quickly, walking behind a curtain, back towards the bed.  
  
Cyborg stood there for a second, stunned at the strange events. He shook his head, vowing to reprimand Beastboy for hurting her like this. He then opened the door, and stepped through.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin looked around at the landscape he'd just stepped into. He was back on a stone island, though this one was much larger than the others. There was an ornately decorated stone archway in the cliff face near him, sculpted to look like a winged helmet. Suddenly, he became aware of combat sounds nearby. He looked over the small outcropping he was behind, and saw Trigon the Terrible standing on the ground, his body easily ten stories tall.  
  
Raven was held in his right hand, and wasn't struggling. Robin didn't have much time. He leapt out from behind the large stone, and threw out three explosive discs, two of which hit Trigon. The demon faltered, taking a step back in surprise. Raven dropped from his hand, falling through the air and landing in Robin's arms. He set her down to the ground quickly, but carefully. She seemed to be unconscious.  
  
Suddenly he was knocked to the side by a red bolt of energy, fired by the demon. "You are not wanted here. She has failed, and I will take control."  
  
Robing gritted his teeth. "No one deserves to be controlled. I won't quit fighting you until one of us lays dead."  
  
The demon's smile was dark and evil, his feral teeth showing. "Then I shall end the battle quickly." He quickly fired another bolt of energy at Robin.  
  
Robin dodged easily, having seen this one coming. He flung another disc at the demon, grinning as it hit, spreading ice and frost across it's right leg. The enormous demon howled, then shattered the ice with his fist. He advanced towards the boy wonder, four eyes blazing with hatred. Robin readied another explosive disc.  
  
"You will no longer hurt my friends!" The demon flinched as dozens of green bolts came from the sky. Robin looked up, happy to see another ally in this battle. Starfire's eyes glowed with righteous fury as she wildly threw starbolts at the monster. Robin threw the disc at the stunned demon.  
  
The demon arched his back, howling with pain as the disc embedded itself in his upper left eye. His torment increased hundredfold as the device exploded, blinding that eye and stunning him as he tried to recover. Starfire quickly flew down to Raven.  
  
"Friend! You must wake! We are in need of assistance!" Starfire stopped talking as she was suddenly knocked powerfully to the ground by a large red hand. She struggled against his strength as he leaned towards her, his three remaining eyes glowing.  
  
"Be thankful that your death will come quickly." The demon raised his other fist, preparing to snuff out her life. A blue beam of sound tore across the battlefield, knocking the large demon off balance.  
  
"Booyah." Cyborg sounded calm and confident, as Starfire wrestled herself free of the surprised demon. The large humanoid scowled, then defended himself against the hail of explosives hitting him from behind, Robin having flanked him undetected.  
  
Robin felt the wind leave him as Trigon smashed him against the ground. He coughed, trying to breathe as Trigon turned back towards Cyborg. Cyborg backed up, firing his sonic cannon at the beast, trying to stun him. Starfire streaked towards Trigon, releasing a hail of starbolts. He deflected them with his bracer, then caught her, immediately throwing her towards Cyborg. She was unable to regain control before smashing into her friend, throwing them both to the ground.  
  
Trigon's evil grin spread as he stepped towards them. "Anger shall conquer!"  
  
Suddenly, the demon gasped, as he felt the teeth of the large green dinosaur tearing into his left leg. He reached down, tearing his own flesh as he ripped the dinosaur from his leg, smashing the now-human boy hard into the stone ground. Beastboy coughed painfully, nearly losing consciousness from the blow.  
  
Raven's eyes opened slowly, as Robin helped her to stand. "We need your help, Raven. We can't defeat him."  
  
Raven nodded weakly. "No, you can't. I need... I need to gather my emotions together. You need to keep his attention away from me for a few seconds."  
  
Robin nodded, moving quickly to rejoin the fray. What he saw made his normal confident bravery falter. Beastboy lay on the ground, unconscious. Starfire was being held in the demon's hand, while Cyborg was pinned under his foot.  
  
"Yo! Robin, we need some help here!" Cyborg's motors and engines strained hard, trying to lift the enormous monster from him. Trigon applied more pressure, relishing the feeling of collapsing metal, as Cyborg screamed out.  
  
Robin's electirc discharge disc latched on to Trigon's shoulder, sending him reeling as the powerful jolt tore through his arm. Cyborg's mechanics groaned as they fired up, failing to provide the strength to stand. Cyborg slammed his fist into the ground, cursing his inhuman body.  
  
Trigon stood once more, still holding Starfire. She was struggling hard, trying to free herself from his grip. Stars and flashes filled her vision as he began to crush her body. Robin let out a shout of fury as he reached Trigon's injured leg, slamming a larger-scale explosive charge into it.  
  
The blast threw Robin back hard against a stone boulder. Trigon threw the dazed Starfire to the ground, gripping his blasted leg in pain. He dropped to one knee, unable to stand. Starfire fell unconscious as she hit the stone island. Robin stood, the firey pain of his broken shoulder screaming at him to stop.  
  
"Raven, whatever you are planning, you have to do it now!"  
  
......................................................................  
  
Terra walked through the silent library. "Hello? Beastboy? Robin? Starfire?"  
  
She looked at the shelves, crammed full of neatly kept books. The titles were so uninteresting. If she was in Raven's mind, what was this place? Where was the emotion that was supposed to help her find Trigon?  
  
A book on a nearby table caught her eye. 'Teen Titans: Terra'. "It's about me? Why is there a book about me, in Raven's mind?"  
  
Terra opened the book, reading the first page.  
  
Terra. A.K.A. Tara Markov. The Titans met her as an outcast, fighting a giant scorpion in a canyon just outside of town. (See 'Teen Titans: History, Volume 2', Page 148) Robin and I both had suspicions on her abilities from the start. ('Teen Titans: Weaknesses', page 80, also 'Teen Titans: Strengths' pg 30) She's made herself at home in our tower, though her aura suggests that she is unsure of us.  
  
Terra frowned. What was this? She flipped pages from back of the book, looking for the latest entry. She found it roughly halfway back. She began reading, curious as to what was going on.  
  
Terra entered my room today, wanting to talk to me. (See 'Common Irritations' Pages 33-42) Things went acceptably, at the beginning. She was nervous. I found that she had come of her own accord. We spoke for a short time, she was concerned about Beastboy's reaction to my condition. (See 'Teen Titans: Robin', pg 380). I told her that I would be fine, that she had no need to worry. Everything seemed to be going fine, until she mentioned her date with Beastboy. (See 'Losses of Control', Pg. 15). I know she didn't know about my former relationship with him, about how he cheated on me. Still, she got angry at my reaction. He got loose, I nearly killed her. (See 'Trigon the Terrible', Page 244)  
  
Terra's eyes filled with tears. It had been her fault that Raven had lost control. She'd asked Beastboy out, she'd kissed him, she'd brought it up to Raven. She wiped a fallen tear away from the page, not wanting to smudge Raven's memories. She closed the book, laying her head down on the table, staring forward. She tried to think about what she could do to make things right.  
  
She loved Beastboy, and she couldn't change that. Beastboy loved her too... at least, he seemed like he did. Raven and Beastboy had been a couple, however. Terra was the 'other woman'. She shuddered, feeling foolish for trusting Beastboy at all. Suddenly, the libraray shook, bits of the plaster from the ceiling falling on her. She looked around, at the books falling from the shelves and the chaos. Raven must be fighting!  
  
Terra stood, looking around desperately for a way out. A voice resonated inside her mind.  
  
(Left. Hurry.)  
  
Raven! Terra flinched a little at the voice, still frightened by the sound. She looked left, seeing a large door, set into the wall. She dodged the falling books as another earthquake struck. She ran to the door, throwing it open and stepping through.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin watched as the demon turned towards Raven, furious. Raven was surrounded by copies of herself, all of them concentrating and speaking in low tones. She wouldn't have time. He was going to win. Trigon raised his fists, ready to bring them down on the defenseless girl.  
  
"You can't hurt her any more!" The demon was thrown off balance as a stone island was torn from the sky and smashed into his ribcage. Robin looked up to see Terra flying down from the sky, standing on a large stone. As the demon recovered his stance, he was suddenly knocked flat by a hail of large boulders.  
  
Raven's doubles began to swirl around her, the colors of their robes blending. Robin's eyes grew wide, then squeezed shut as a bright light filled his vision. When he opened his eyes once more, Raven was standing in a bright, white robe, facing the demon eye to eye. She stood at his height, and Terra flew away quickly, triying to dodge out of the way.  
  
"You cannot defeat us all, Trigon. You will be contained once more, and I will never let you free again." Raven's eyes glowed white, as her power leapt forward, smashing hard against Trigon.  
  
The demon reeled, then regained his stance, firing his own beam into the stream of power. His demonic laughter chilled Robin to the bone. "You cannot win. I am far too strong for you now, unified emotions or not. You will become my slave."  
  
Robin watched as the red beam of power strained against Raven's own black power. Raven was losing. Trigon had grown too strong. Suddenly, he felt the island vibrate. He looked up to see Terra, still hovering on a stone, glowing yellow as her power was activated.  
  
Trigon didn't take notice of the movement, all his energy and focus was towards Raven. Raven struggled to keep the demon occupied. The red beam inched closer to her, she could feel her body and mind failing her. Suddenly, Trigon's power disappeared. She pressed powerfully on her own power, feeling it strike the demon mercilessly.  
  
Terra grinned the floor beneath the demon crumbled, disrupting his concentration and giving Raven just the chance she needed to subdue him. Terra landed next to Beastboy, helping him to his feet as he slowly regained consciousness.  
  
Trigon's body broken, and his coup failed, he reverted once more to the emotion of Rage. He looked upwards towards the white Raven, his three good eyes ablaze with fury.  
  
(You will never control me. I will always be here, you will never be free)  
  
Raven didn't speak aloud, responding to the demon's telepathic taunt in kind.  
  
(I will never be controlled either. As long as I have the Titans by my side.)  
  
The demon lowered it's head, then disintegrated into red energy, entering Raven's body once more. She shrank, collapsing to the stone ground.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Big battle sequence ended. Terra had a use in the end, although now she knows that Beastboy betrayed Raven to begin with. The next chapter deals with their relationship, and Raven's views on it. Oh, and just as a side note, there is no Cy/Rae in this. Love can't help but love anyone who talks to her. Comes from being an emotion. Anyhow, see you again tomorrow, in the next chapter! 


	8. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any associated intellectual property.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Snowy: I thought so. Good to hear you enjoyed it.  
  
Jakked-Up: Favorite? Wow. Glad to have that sort of status! Thanks.  
  
The Big Fisch: I've been doing roughly a chapter a day, with one or two days seeing two chapters written. I try hard to keep the characters in character. I often rewatch episodes as I write similar emotions, trying to see how the characters react. It's a little obsessive, but it seems to work. Glad you liked the battle scene as well. As for novels left and right, I can't devote myself to such a long project. It's beyond my ken.  
  
Rynn: Sorry, no Raven/Robin in here. It's possible in another fic, but not at the moment. Glad you are enjoying the story, however.  
  
MoonFireFire: Thanks. Here's another chapter!  
  
Calisto: The dramatic flair keeps it interesting. Glad you like it.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A Woman Scorned  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." - The Mourning Bride, William Congreve.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Starfire hovered gently over Raven's unconscious form. The medical lab had been quite chaotic since the battle with Trigon. The Beastboy had carried Raven out of the Forbidden Door, after Starfire had carried Cyborg, and Terra had assisted Robin. It had taken quite some time to repair Cyborg enough that he could take over his own healing, and although Robin's arm had not quite been broken, it would still require a week in a cast to heal.  
  
Beastboy had simply been knocked unconscious, and though Starfire was badly bruised, she would recover quickly. Raven, however, had been unresponsive for six hours. Starfire had remained floating just above her, waiting tirelessly for her to waken. Starfire looked to the door as she heard it hiss open. She smiled as she saw Robin enter.  
  
"She's still out?" Robin's question was largely rhetorical. It was plain that she hadn't yet awoken.  
  
"She is not in. Robin, do you think she will be allright?" The concern in Starfire's voice was touching. She had only a few hours ago wanted to outright attack the girl for injuring Terra.  
  
Robin nodded, putting his right hand on Starfire's shoulder reassuringly. "We'll all be fine. She just needs to recover."  
  
Starfire nodded, smiling as best she could. "I feel that I must apologize to her. I doubted her, I believed that she was truly evil. I did not know that Beastboy had betrayed her. That is why I wait for her to awaken, I must apologize."  
  
Robin's expression was one of worry. "Star, she knows. She understands that she acted out of line, and she understands why everyone was angry at her. Come on, you need to get some rest, you've been staring at her for hours."  
  
Starfire nodded slowly, hesitant to leave Raven, but feeling the exhaustion that permeated her body. Robin sat down on the chair next to the bed. Starfire floated over to the doorway and looked back at Robin as she reached it.  
  
"I will awake in a short time. Please tell me if she is not out by that time."  
  
Robin nodded solemnly, and Starfire left. The door hissed shut behind her.  
  
He reached down, taking Raven's small, delicate hand in his. "Come on, Raven. Where are you? You have to wake up."  
  
......................................................................  
  
Beastboy and Terra hadn't had any time alone, until now. Both of them had rested and recouperated from the battle, but they both sat in silence. Beastboy, in a vain attempt to calm himself, stared at the painted mountains and stars in Terra's room. He had painted most of the mural himself, he'd always considered himself a bit of an artisan. He frowned as he remembered what he'd realized the other day. He'd always considered himself a good boyfriend as well.  
  
Terra sat on the oppisite side of her bed from Beastboy. She looked at him. He was sitting crosslegged, not even three feet from her, staring at the mural pensively. She looked down at the bedcovers. She still felt strongly for Beastboy, as angry as she was about his betrayal of Raven. It wasn't all anger, either. She felt... disappointed. He had been this ideal guy, this wonderful person that could do no wrong. Now, he was a cheater. He was tarnished, and she didn't really know if she could ever fully trust him again.  
  
Beastboy looked up again, seeing her blue eyes downcast and saddened. He decided to speak up, to end the silence if nothing else. "I'm sorry, Terra. I know it doesn't help, but I'm sorry."  
  
Terra nodded imperceptibly. "Yeah... I'm sorry too. I asked you out, I tempted you. It's my fault."  
  
Beastboy shook his head. "C'mon, Terra. You know that isn't true. You had no idea that I was already with her."  
  
Terra sat silent. She didn't have anything to say. She was too afraid that she was about to be left by Beastboy.  
  
"Terra, I don't know what to do. I feel like such a jerk."  
  
Terra couldn't help it. "You ARE a jerk! You kissed me! My first kiss! My first kiss was with a cheater!"  
  
Beastboy looked up at her again, his mouth slightly agape, and his eyes moist. He didn't say anything, looking down again momentarily.  
  
"You hurt Raven, and you know she already didn't like me! I could have been killed, and it would have been your fault!"  
  
Beastboy didn't look up. His shoulders shook slightly. Terra felt her anger fade. She hadn't meant to jump down his throat like that. She moved towards Beastboy, crawling across her bed to sit beside him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Beastboy. I didn't mean it. I'm just... It's really not something I'm used to. I don't know what to do."  
  
Beastboy tried to control himself, to stop the tears rolling down his face, and the sobs making his whole body shake. He hadn't meant for it to end up like this. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. Terra's first kiss, losing Raven, causing Raven to fight Trigon again... he didnt' mean for any of this to happen.  
  
He felt Terra's arms around him. She hugged him close to her. He felt himself calm a little, smelling her scent and feeling her small frame against him. He stayed in her grasp for a few moments, savoring the security and the calm. Finally, he pulled away, and looked into her deep, blue eyes.  
  
"So... you don't hate me?"  
  
Terra's face showed a sad, small smile. "No... I can't hate you. But I don't know what is going to happen with us."  
  
Beastboy nodded. He leaned forward, and their lips met again. She didn't pull away, she wanted to be held, to feel loved again. They embarced awkwardly, kissing slowly and lovingly, but still worrying about Raven. They were too involved to notice the door opening.  
  
They jumped when they heard someone coughing pointedly. Terra turned dark red. Robin was standing in the doorway, glaring at Beastboy. "She's awake. She wants to talk to the both of you. I don't have to remind you to tread carefully."  
  
The two teenagers nodded, both were frightened of the conversation that was about to take place.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Beastboy and Terra entered Raven's room cautiously. She was laying on her bed, barely moving. Beastboy led Terra closer, they both sat in two chairs, looking at her. Raven's eyes opened, and she turned her head, weakly looking them over. A faint smile crossed her lips.  
  
"We made it. Thank you both. Especially you, Terra." Raven's voice was halting, she seemed out of breath and unsure of her own body.  
  
Beastboy's expression pained Terra. He seemed so concerned for her. "C'mon, be quiet. You need your rest, we shouldn't be in here."  
  
Raven shook her head slightly, her sweat-drenched hair hardly moving. "Terra, Robin told me that everyone knows about what caused this."  
  
Terra nodded, feeling ashamed, though she couldn't place why.  
  
Raven forced a small smile. "It's ok. You and Beastboy makes more sense and Beastboy and me."  
  
Beastboy frowned, but didn't say anything. Terra looked away from Raven, not sure how to respond.  
  
"Beastboy, I'm sorry for lying to you about Robin. I just... I needed to make you see how it felt to think that someone you loved had betrayed you."  
  
Beastboy nodded. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. I know what I did was unforgivable."  
  
"Terra, I want to apologize for..." Raven coughed, and Beastboy held her hand until she calmed herself. "...for nearly killing you. It was just... I didn't want to hear about your date."  
  
Terra reached out, taking Raven's hand from Beastboy and squeezing it. "It's ok. Look, you are too worn out to be doing this. Focus on getting better."  
  
Raven nodded, closing her eyes. A few silent seconds passed. Raven's voice was weak when she spoke again. "I... I'm tired. You two go, talk about what happens next. Tell Robin that I'm sleeping. I'll come out when I feel better."  
  
The young couple nodded to Raven, then stood, looking back as they walked out the door. She looked strange, laying so still, with her eyes closed. She looked... lifeless. As if she'd given up. Beastboy tried not to think about it.  
  
......................................................................  
  
The mood in Titan's tower was somber for the rest of the day. Everyone had their own thoughts to go through, their own inner demons to face. Raven was still sleeping, recovering in her room. Robin had once again made an unofficial order that no one was to see her.  
  
Starfire, unable to sleep, floated around the tower, trying to occupy her mind without harassing Raven. She was constantly around the other Titans, and with everyone so tense, she was often shouted at. She eventually found herself in her room, alone once more, trying to find a way to assauge her guilt.  
  
Cyborg spent most of the day on repairs. Trigon had compressed his systems, causing massive, nearly irreperable damage. He was keenly aware of his mechanical limitations again, and he despised being reminded of that. Everyone steered clear of him, excepting Starfire. He hadn't meant to lash out at her like he had, but he was not in a good mood. She'd left him alone after that, and he continued working on his body, while also working on his mind.  
  
Robin was feeling useless, with only one working arm, and his failure to protect Raven burning in his mind. Had Terra not shown up when she did, he and the other Titans would have been killed. He had failed at his duty to protect them, and he could never forgive himself. He swore on his life that after a few days of healing, he would be back on the training courses, never resting until he was able to protect the friends he loved.  
  
Beastboy had told Terra that he needed time to think, and had simply gone into his room, locking the door. He was staring at the ceiling, visions of Raven and Terra floating through his mind. At this rate, it would be difficult to even keep Raven as a friend. He still felt obligated, however, to stay with Terra as well. He'd stolen her first kiss, and he still felt strongly for her. His mind buzzed in circles, and he couldn't focus.  
  
Terra sat alone in her room, sitting on her bed and hugging her knees, staring at the door. She had finally felt at home, finally belonged... but it was a lie. Beastboy had decieved her, and Raven hated her. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all knew that she had hurt Raven. Terra's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know what to do.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin walked quietly down the hallway, carrying some hot chicken soup. Cyborg had made it, trying to keep everyone's spirits up, and it had helped. It was a comfort food, and even Starfire had found it calming. There had been some conversation over dinner, everyone talking about the battle, the mistakes and the successes.  
  
Robin stopped in front of Raven's door. He'd been elected as the person that Raven would probably most like to see. Cyborg was a little too mechanical to be calming, and Beastboy and Terra both caused obvious problems. Starfire... was Starfire. Robin hesitantly reached out and pressed the switch to open the door. He winced at the audible hiss, then stepped into the darkened room, flinching again at the noise from the door.  
  
He walked foward, eerily conscious of her even breaths, a sign that she was sleeping. He knew that she would be annoyed at being awoken, but she had to eat to regain her strength. He sat down on the chair next to her bed, barely able to make out her slim silohuette under the covers. He spoke softly, not wanting to shock her.  
  
"Raven? Raven, you need to eat."  
  
She stirred slightly, waking slowly. He saw the scarce light in the room glimmer off her eyes. She looked towards him.  
  
"Robin? What is it?"  
  
He smiled down at her, though he couldn't imagine she could see it. "It's chicken soup. Cyborg made it for you. You need to eat, to regain your strength."  
  
He felt the air get crisp, as she used a small amount of power to flick the lightswitch. The room's dim lights came on, and he could see her again. She looked a little better than before, but there was something missing from her eyes.  
  
A few moments later, Robin was watching as she carefully ate the hot soup. She either stared blankly forward, or stared down at the soup. She hadn't spoken or looked at him since the lights had come on. There was something strange in her manner, she seemed too lonely, even for Raven. Robin knew better than to bother her at the moment, however.  
  
Eventually, she finished the soup, holding the bowl out to him. He took it, but didn't leave. A few seconds passed, before she spoke, still staring straight ahead.  
  
"You are worried about me." Her voice sounded tired, as if she dreaded speaking.  
  
Robin nodded. "You seem distant. More than usual. What's wrong?"  
  
Raven still didn't look at him. "I feel empty. It's finally sunk in, that Beastboy is gone."  
  
Robin set the empty bowl on the nearby windowsill, and then placed his good hand on Raven's shoulder. "I can't pretend to know how it feels, but I can tell you that you have friends to rely on. We're all here if you need us."  
  
Raven's expression didn't change, but he felt the muscles in her shoulder relax slightly. Her monotone voice was the same as ever. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Robin nodded, then stood, taking the bowl as he walked away from the bed. "Sleep, you need the rest. We'll try to stay quiet. I'll be back in the morning with some more food."  
  
Raven closed her eyes, sinking once again under her bedcovers. Robin switched off the light, and left the room. As he walked down the hallway, bowl balanced on his cast, he smiled. Raven would be fine, given time. At least, it seemed as if she would be. Robin couldn't help wondering what would happen between Beastboy, Raven, and Terra. It was none of his concern, but it affected the team, and that made it his business.  
  
He'd keep an eye on them all. It was his duty.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: A much shorter chapter than the four thousand word battle. This chapter simply covers the day of healing required after such a battle. More things to come, though this fic is winding down towards a conclusion. There's no solution that will make everyone happy, however. Review if you like it. See you again later today. 


	9. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any associated intellectual property.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Ravenn03: An odd typo to have, transposing 't' and 's' in 'this'. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well.  
  
John Steppenwolf: Yes, Raven's anger was at both Terra and Beastboy, though Terra didn't truly deserve it. Anger is annoying like that. She didn't injure Beastboy because she loved him, and she hadn't lost control yet. Robin has no intention of going for Raven in this fic, he's just being a very supportive friend. Glad you like the story.  
  
Snowy: Healing takes a long time, especially when it comes to emotional healing. Raven has a while yet to go.  
  
Jakked-Up: Yep, got this chapter out as the second today! It's nice to have the story you are reading continue, so I try to keep mine moving fast.  
  
A/N: Thats' all the reviews I have so far, so on to the story.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A Woman Scorned  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." - The Mourning Bride, William Congreve.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Breakfast the next day was nearly jovial. Ham, eggs, bacon, sausage, Cyborg was on a rampage. Beastboy fried some tofu blocks for himself and Terra. Terra, as appreciative as she was for the tofu, ate her share of the rest of the food as well. Starfire and Robin gladly ate all the foods prepared, and everyone laughed and talked over the meal.  
  
"So Robin, what's the team training going to be today?" Beastboy talked through a mouthful of tofu.  
  
Robin pointed his fork towards his cast. "Not much in the way of team training, we deserve a day of rest. However, I've noticed that you're getting a little soft, you might need some weight training with Cyborg."  
  
"Oh yeah, I've got just the thing to get you back to shape, BB. Just got them in yesterday. Animal training collars, weighing from 10 to 200 pounds, good to keep your animal's back strong, no matter what animal it is." Cyborg grinned, picturing Beastboy carrying around a heavy training collar.  
  
"Hey! I'm not getting soft! I can lift anything Robin can!"  
  
Terra poked Beastboy's stomach. "Soft. You need to lose some weight!"  
  
Beastboy pouted as everyone laughed.  
  
Robin grinned. "So what is everyone else planning today?"  
  
Starfire smiled wide. "I have no plans for today. Perhaps I can help someone else?"  
  
Cyborg grinned. "Nah, I've still got some repairs to do, and it's really a one-man job."  
  
Beastboy flexed his arms, his slight musculature moving under his costume. "I've got to work out, I guess. Terra, you want to help?"  
  
Terra laughed. "Yep, Someone needs to whip you into shape!"  
  
Everyone joined Terra's laughter. The worries of yesterday had faded with the sunlight, and today was a new day.  
  
"Well, I don't really plan to do much. I'll probably just watch TV and heal, maybe check in on-"  
  
"Rae! You're up! Feelin' better?" Cyborg waved to the empath, who had just entered the room, walking slowly towards the kitchen. She looked at him through the darkness cast by her hood, her face emotionless.  
  
"Yes, I am much better. Breakfast smells nice. Is anything left?" Her voice was cold and even, but everyone was just happy to hear her speak at all.  
  
"There's still some tofu! C'mon, no one else is eating any!" Beastboy grinned, running over to the fraying pan, a few still warm cubes ready for eating.  
  
Raven stood at the counter, looking at the food. "I'll take some, Beastboy. Cyborg, I'll take some real eggs and sausage as well."  
  
The smiling teenagers quickly filled a plate with food, handing it to her. Starfire floated over to the open seat at the table, placing a newly made cup of tea, that she had prepared in case Raven was to show. Everyone smiled at the cloaked maiden as she walked towards her seat.  
  
She paused for a moment. "You are all staring."  
  
Robin nodded. "We're all just glad to see you up and about. You're feeling better since yesterday?"  
  
Raven nodded, but stayed silent as she began eating her food. It was more food than anyone could remember seeing the girl eat in one sitting before. Terra smiled.  
  
"It's good that you're hungry. It means you're going to be fine, right?"  
  
"It would seem so. I wasn't injured badly. Emotions simply tire me." Raven's voice remained deadpan.  
  
"Speaking of emotions, your green one attacked me yesterday. Made me spar with her before she'd show me the way to where you were." Robin grinned.  
  
Raven looked over at him. "She would do that. Why do you mention it?"  
  
"Well, if she's your fighting ability personified, we need to work on your martial arts ability. She was far to easy to defeat."  
  
Raven's voice didn't change. "It couldn't hurt to train a little more. I'll do so when your arm heals."  
  
Robin nodded, obviously pleased by the acceptance of his advice. Raven stood, having finished her meal. Terra took her plate to the sink, trying her best to be helpful. Raven walked silently towards the door. She stopped a moment, as if deciding whether or not to say something.  
  
"Beastboy, Terra, if you don't have anything else planned... I think I'm strong enough now to talk about it. Come to my room when you have time."  
  
She was out the door, into the hallway, before anyone could respond.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Beastboy held Terra's hand as they walked down the hallway towards Raven's room. They were nervous, not because of Raven's powers or her anger, but simply because this would be a turning point in their relationship. Terra was still unsure how much she trusted Beastboy, and Beastboy was still unsure what he wanted from his relationships with the girls.  
  
The stopped in front of her door, and looked into eachother's eyes. Terra's voice was low and small, her eyes moist.  
  
"Beastboy, I'm scared. I don't know what is going to happen, and... I don't want to lose you."  
  
Beastboy nodded, he was nervous as well. "Terra, It'll be fine. No matter what happens, it'll work out fine in the end."  
  
Terra smiled at him, then leaned him kissing him gently.  
  
They both jumped as the door hissed open, revealing an expressionless Raven. A few awkward seconds passed before anyone said anything.  
  
"Well, I see you are here. Come in." Raven turned, walking into her room, and letting the couple follow. Beastboy pressed the switch to close the door as he entered. The room looked the same as always, the one constant in recent days.  
  
Raven sat, lotus position, on her bed. Terra shuddered involuntarily. The scene brought back fearful memories. Raven's expression softened momentarily, seeing the girl shake, but then resumed it's normal mundanity.  
  
"Beastboy, I think you should start by telling us why you did it." Raven's voice was unemotional, but not cold. Beastboy could detect no malice whatsoever.  
  
Beastboy thought for a second, gathering what he wanted to say. "Raven, you know that I loved you. I might still love you." Beastboy tried to ignore Terra's hurt expression. "But I also love Terra. It's only been a few days, but I really do love her. The reason that I dated her in the first place was both because I liked her, and because I needed to know what it was like to be with a girl who was free to show her feelings."  
  
Beastboy took a deep breath, as the two girls digested the information. Raven already knew his reason, but he hoped that reiterating it might help her understand. Terra's face still wore a hurt expression. When she spoke, she sounded sad and lonely.  
  
"I was just... you just wanted to know what that was like?"  
  
Raven stared coldly at Beastboy, as he looked at the blonde girl. Terra seemed to be near tears.  
  
"Hey... c'mon... it's not like that. I just said that I loved you, I'm not dating you just for that."  
  
Terra looked down at the floor. "You cheated on Raven, because she couldn't show emotion?"  
  
Beastboy nodded. The word 'cheated' hurt him, even though it was true.  
  
The blonde girl shook her head slowly. "Beastboy, it's not her fault. You can't do that to someone, especially if they can't help it."  
  
The green changeling just sighed. "I know what I did was bad, Terra. I'm just being honest and telling you both how it happened."  
  
Terra looked at Beastboy, tears in her eyes. "I need to do practice yoga, focus myself, and do a few other things every day to control my powers too, Beastboy. If a girl comes by that doesn't... will you leave me too?"  
  
Beastboy waved his hands frantically, trying to dismiss the idea. "No way, it's not like that. With you, I'm so happy. We can kiss whenever we want, you smile and laugh at my jokes, you hug me all the time, and..."  
  
Terra looked down. "What if it wasn't like that? What if one day I need to start meditating like Raven? With powers like mine, I can't afford to lose control. If I have to supress my emotions, will you still love me?"  
  
Beastboy hung his head. He was getting frustrated. He understood where she was coming from, but it wasn't that simple. He just didn't know what to say to make her beleive him.  
  
"It's not like that... It's just not like that."  
  
The three teenagers sat in silence, no one really knowing what to say. Beastboy tried desperately to think of a way to convince Terra that he wasn't going to leave her if circumstances were the same, but couldn't find any words. Terra was just thinking about how Raven must feel, having lost a boyfriend because of something out of her control. Raven just sat with her eyes closed, repeating a mantra quietly as the seconds ticked by.  
  
Finally, Raven spoke. "Beastboy, I can sense your frustration. The issue here is trust. You've destroyed mine, and lost Terra's. It will take time to build. Trust isn't given, it's earned."  
  
Terra winced at the familiar words, but knew that Raven was correct. Beastboy looked at Raven, his lips moving slightly, as if he was about to say something, but couldn't phrase it right. Finally, a thin, hurt voice slipped out.  
  
"Destroyed? Raven, c'mon. There are other people to trust, besides me. What about Robin? You've been talking..."  
  
Raven cut him off. "I've been speaking to Robin only because I had no one else to turn to. He is an honest person, but there's a voice in my mind that won't let me trust him. Something telling me that no one can ever be trusted. A voice I haven't heard since... since before our first kiss."  
  
Beastboy's face fell. He hadn't realized how much he'd hurt her. "Raven, you can't be serious. You can't go through life a lone wolf like that."  
  
Terra was surprised that Beastboy hadn't changed into a wolf to punctuate his expression. He really was serious. Terra spoke up, despite her reservations.  
  
"Beastboy is right. You need to be able to confide in someone. You can't let one bad person ruin your life." Terra winced as she realized that she'd just called Beastboy a bad person. He didn't deserve that.  
  
Raven sat silent for a moment. "I am never alone, Terra. I have the Titans behind me. Don't worry, I will be fine."  
  
Raven turned to Beastboy. "The question is... will YOU be alone?"  
  
Beastboy looked up at Raven, her cold eyes giving him no reassurance. He turned to Terra, and her downcast, moistened eyes making him worry as well. All the thoughts he had been thinking since the date, trying to decide between Terra and Raven... it wasn't his choice. Raven was lost, and Terra... Terra may be lost as well. The silence in the room settled, no one knowing what Terra would say, not even Terra herself.  
  
Finally, after an eternity of silence, Terra raised her head, looking at Beastboy. "No... I still trust you, Beastboy. At least, I'm willing to give you another chance." Terra smiled weakly.  
  
Beastboy nodded, taking Terra's hand in his. He leaned towards her, giving her a small, simple kiss. She smiled at him, happy that she could still date Beastboy, despite the taint she now knew he had.  
  
Raven watched them with cold, dead eyes. There was no hint of her feelings in the matter. The couple turned, looking at her. Terra spoke.  
  
"Is... is that ok?"  
  
Raven closed her eyes for a moment, her lips moving once again. She opened them. "It's fine. Beastboy, be happy, and take care of her. Terra, take care of him as well."  
  
Terra and Beastboy smiled, grateful for her approval, as strange as it was to ask for. Raven's voice was slightly sad as she spoke again.  
  
"At the moment, however, I need to meditate. I will see you both at dinner. Goodbye."  
  
The two teens stood and walked out, throwing a concerned glance at the levitating empath. She was staring out of her window, at the sun rising over the bay. The door hissed shut, leaving Raven alone.  
  
Alone again.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Poor girl. This is the end of the story proper, the next chapter will be an epilogue, set some number of years in the future. I know that this story is good, but all good things must come to an end, and this seems a good place. I know that many of you wanted this to end as BB/Raven, but I don't think she can trust him again, after having lost the only person that she'd ever fully trusted. It's a sad ending, but there was no happy ending to be had. Hopefully I can get the epilogue written and out before the servers for FFN shut down. Anyway, please review, and I'll see you again in a future fic. 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any associated intellectual property.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
The Big Fisch: Thanks again for your comments as to the characterization. Glad you liked my darkish fic here.  
  
Jakked-Up: A billion Very Good Job, eh? Thanks! I'll keep writing, though I'm not sure what the next fic will be.  
  
Calisto: My next fic may very well be BB/Rae, but I'm not sure. We'll see in a few days, no doubt.  
  
WordBearer: Hopefully it is still high quality. Thanks for the review.  
  
John Steppenwolf: Terra wasn't cheated on, and was only willing to continue dating him, her trust took more time to rebuild. I've been cheated on before, multiple times. Sucks, I know. Yuy, presuming you mean Heero Yuy of Gundam Wing, is even more of a mess than Raven, though I do see the similarity. Geez, it's been a long time since I read or wrote and Gundam Wing stuff. Thanks for the review, and the brief nostalgia.  
  
Punk: Yeah, Raven is all sad. It can't end well for everyone.  
  
Raven-Azerath: Metrion Zinthos. Oh, wait. Anyway, Glad you liked it. Hope the epilogue treats you well.  
  
A/N: Here it goes, see you all next fic.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A Woman Scorned - Epilogue  
  
......................................................................  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." - The Mourning Bride, William Congreve.  
  
......................................................................  
  
"I pronounce you, husband and wife." The preacher smiled, looking at the strange green man and his wife. "You may kiss the bride." There was jubilant clapping as Beastboy raised Terra's veil, and leaned in, kissing her lovingly. Starfire sniffled, a happy tear running down her face. Nightwing put his arm around her, squeezing her shoulders, smiling at her. Starfire smiled back.  
  
Beastboy looked good in his traditional black tuxedo, despite his green skin. He was taller now, standing roughly a head over his bride. Terra was beautiful in her flowing white bridal dress. Her long blonde hair was still simply fell over her shoulders and down her back, nearly glowing against the white of her dress.  
  
The reception was quite a spread. The Titans had made many loyal allies over the years, and many of them had provided funds and food for the wedding of the two youngest Titans. Attendance of the large ceremony was the largest the old church had ever seen. Literally hundreds of invitations had been sent, and thousands of reporters and admirers waited outside, everyone jubilant and happy about the wedding.  
  
There was one person missing, however.  
  
No one thought about that as the reception moved on. Cyborg, the best man, gave a shortish toast, bringing up many of Beastboy's old jokes and antics, and causing general laughter all around. Terra smiled, holding on to her new husband happily, as he blushed from all the attention. The food was excellent, as was the wine, and it wasn't long before everyone was dancing, having a good time as the party continued.  
  
All things end, however, and eventually it was time for the young couple to leave for their honeymoon. Terra tossed the bouquet happily behind her, turning to see Starfire holding the flowers, having flown quickly upward to catch them. The other women looked a bit miffed, but Starfire didn't notice, being far too busy throwing the nervous Nightwing a look. Everyone laughed, knowing it would still be some time before Nightwing was able to ask that question.  
  
Beastboy and Terra ran happily down the stairs, as best they could with Terra's dress. The T-Car looked strange, covered in shaving cream and "Just Married" signs. Beastboy, ever the gentlman, opened the door for his bride before running around to the other side, throwing everyone a wink before getting in. The couple rode away, amidst laughter and flash photography. Cyborg turned off his sensory input from the car, which was set to autopilot from his systems. He wanted to give them their privacy.  
  
Terra laid her head against Beastboy's shoulder, happy and exhausted from the long day. Everything had gone perfectly. She felt his arms around her, his calming voice in her ear, telling her of his love, and his happiness over their marriage. She had been searching for so long, searching vainly for a place that she could belong, a place where she could be herself, and still be loved. That place was, now and forever, with Beastboy.  
  
Beastboy held the sleeping girl in his arms as the T-Car drove itself down the highway. Their honeymoon was not a posh hotel room in Hawaii, not a cruise in the arctic, not a villa in Spain. It was simply a few nights alone, where they had first met. Terra's cave still existed, and they had agreed that any time spent together, was time well spent. Beastboy smiled at the blonde haired woman in his arms. She was everything to him.  
  
He looked out across the bay, spotting Titan's Tower in the distance. It had been his home for nearly a decade now. Members had come and gone, but the original five had stayed, as had Terra. There had been many victories, and the defeats were few and far between. A movement on the roof caught his eye, and he carefully allowed his eyes to change, increasing his visual acuity to that of an eagle.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Raven stood on top of the tower, her heavy white cloak billowing around her. She saw the car, miles distant, driving itself along the winding highway. Her powers, activated by her curiosity, had already informed her of the passengers. Beastboy, and Terra. Raven closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. She knew that he could see her. His eyes were incredible.  
  
She turned, not wishing to see the sight any longer. Much had happened since she and Beastboy had been together. Trigon the Terrible, her father, had been defeated upon his coming to the Earth, and her body was hers, and hers alone. Slade, the old archnemesis of the Titans, was currently serving several concurrent life sentences, not likely to ever escape. Raven looked at the setting sun, the orange and red hues coloring the world around her.  
  
She smiled. Beastboy and Terra had enjoyed a wonderful relationship. She knew he was happy, she could see it in his aura, read it in his mind. Terra was happy as well, her lifelong quest for acceptance had met a happy end. Raven watched the colors of the sky reflect off the sparkling waters in the bay.  
  
She still loved him. She had never been able to fully put the relationship behind her. She had no need to control her emotions any longer, Trigon having been dealt with years ago. Everyone knew why she had politely declined the invitation to the wedding. She wasn't afraid of losing control, she was afraid of her feelings. She didn't want to feel the sadness, the heart-breaking loss.  
  
Staying on the Tower had not helped, however. She turned back, watching the car turn off the highway, tumbling roughly over the unpaved wilderness, heading for the canyon. Her powers, once again activating unbidden, allowed her to hear Terra's laughter at the rough ride, and Beastboy's squeals of mock fear. She smiled, despite her sadness. They were happy, and that was what truly mattered.  
  
She turned once more to the sunset, admiring the beauty and serenity of the evening. Soon, the Tower would be once again full of Titans. Nightwing and Starfire would hide in their room, talking and laughing, Starfire dropping subtle hints towards marriage, while Nightwing continually missed them. Cyborg and his fiancé would be in their room, doing the same thing, exchanging Starfire's hints of marriage for Cyborg's hints of setting a date.  
  
For now, however, Raven was alone on the island. She sighed, realizing that she would always be this way. No matter how much she loved Beastboy, one fact had always remained. No matter who was around her, she was alone. She allowed the tears to flow, despite expecting to be interrupted momentarily. She'd lost him years ago, but it was final now. She was alone again.  
  
Forever alone.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Short, I realize. It's an epilogue, so it's not designed to be long. Raven is sad, her love lost. The fic didn't end happily for everyone, but still, there was no real way it could. Unless Terra and Raven decided to share BB, I'm sure the green fellow would be thrilled. However, I was trying to keep it realistic. Thanks, everyone, for reading this story. I'll be back in a while, after I think of another story idea. See you then! 


End file.
